


Rift Station

by Agrippa, baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Intergalactic, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Breeding, Hypersexuality, Impregnation, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Science Fiction, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Baekhyun, glorified space-pirate extraordinaire, always knew that his overabundance of sexual escapades would get him into deep shit someday. He just hadn't expected it to happen after finding an alien in the wreckage of a defunct spacecraft he'd initially intended on raiding for supplies and resources, nor had he anticipated forming such a strong attachment to a creature just on the brink of death. Figures, that it would happen with a misinterpretation of something he'd initially perceived to be entirely sexual. Mating wasn't supposed to mean anything more than the act itself. But at least the tentacles were a nice touch. Chanyeol being cute didn't hurt, either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** (BAE086)  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all, a huge thank-you to the BAE mods for being so patient with me. Writing this was a humongous challenge, and one of the longest fics I’ve ever written- My original intention was 6k. Admittedly, I was slightly pressed for time, as this prompt was claimed (and dropped) by another participant, so I only started writing when prompt adoption ended. Thankfully, I did manage to get it just in time- and I think the result made all the effort and work I put into this worthwhile.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the terminology and planet names originate directly from the Mass Effect AU, while some are of my own creation. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Heed the warnings- this fic is extremely explicit, and was written specifically to be explicit. 
> 
> Oviposition is egg-laying. Xenophilia is an extreme sexual attraction to alien species. Tentacles are tentacles. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado- I give you Rift Station.

The air was hot, and humid- sweat beading, dripping down his temple as he wet his lips- parched from dehydration, exhaustion seemingly set deep in his bones. 

In actuality, Eingana's gravitational force was lighter than Earth's- which _should_ have left everything with a certain degree of weightlessness- but the humidity made everything feel _heavy,_ made everything feel thick around, above him. He was hyper-aware of the way his undersuit, designed to wick sweat and moisture away from the skin and promote circulation, was chafing, rubbing uncomfortably at his skin, and that just proved to make everything worse- he briefly entertained the idea of stripping down to indecency- as far as he was aware, there was no other sapient life around them, and his nudity was anything but unfamiliar to his squad-mates.  
  
Not that he particularly cared about modesty, either way. 

_"Don't even think about it,"_ Came a static, disembodied voice through his comms device, prompting him to crack a wry smile- audio not entirely clear, connection not quite stable, but not any less expressive or telling because of it. 

Although, perhaps, he just knew Jongdae too well, and had been on the receiving end of his irritation, his whining, too many times to count. He pointedly didn't reply. 

The ground was wet, mucky, and he grimaced as his boots sank into it, taking slow, careful steps, lest he disturb something potentially lying beneath. It was eerily quiet- but he supposed that could mostly be attributed to the fact that the planet had nearly been wiped out entirely, more than once- the debris and wreckage of crashed spaceships scattered across the uneven terrain, polluting it and serving as a testament to that fact. 

" _I don't like this, Baekhyun,"_ Jongdae's staticky voice murmured quietly through the comms once more, as the squad ventured further into the dense underbrush and the gnarly trunks of enormous trees. What the planet lacked in sentient life, it made up for in fauna and lush vegetation- everything was almost unbelievably green, the land and biota flourishing as though to say _fuck you_ to the radiation and abundance of refined Element Zero that had attempted to smother it, to extinguish it. It had adapted almost _too_ seamlessly, both the pre-existing, and alien creatures advancing, prospering, and developing biotic abilities of their own that had inevitably put unwelcome explorers, scientists, archeologists, in grave danger without a fully suited, armed team to back them up or defend them.  


The planet itself was thriving, the scenery was beautiful, and if he hadn't been so uncomfortable- perhaps he could even have enjoyed it. 

Still, while the atmosphere felt heavy, the air was fresh, was rich with oxygen- he couldn't recall the last time he'd been able to venture out onto a planet, on foot, without wearing a ventilation mask or helmet, without needing to worry about his air supply running out if he took too long.  
  
Which _also_ meant that his team was subjected to his nonsensical ramblings, complete lack of filter, and general obnoxiousness. When his voice was muffled, they didn't need to hear his incessant chatter or hear him unconsciously carrying out entire conversations with himself. 

"We'll be in and out of here as quickly as we can be," He responded, attempting to placate him. He heard Kyungsoo scoff behind him- _everyone_ knew that wasn't true. _Quickly_ wasn't a possibility when venturing out into unexplored, uncharted territory.  
  
Not with Baekhyun, anyways. 

"Look, there's nothing coming up on the scanner, right?" He waited for Jongdae's confirmation before continuing. "See? We're perfectly safe," He chided, "The only _thing_ that's gonna hurt anyone here is how tight these fucking suits are- seriously, why couldn't we have thought to put on something a little lighter?" As anticipated, no one dignified him with a response. 

"It's hot, my skin is chafing, worse than getting fucked by a Turian-" He heard Kyungsoo, his _Turian_ squadmate, protest, squawk indignantly, behind him. 

"And my balls are sweating buckets, this-" 

" _Baekhyun,"_ he heard Yixing murmur to his left, cutting him off mid-sentence- it took a lot to shut him up, but he always silenced himself whenever Yixing had something to say. 

He didn't get to respond before the sound of thunderous footsteps, rapidly approaching them, reached his ears. The next thing anyone heard or said was an eloquent, " _Oh fuck,"_ From Baekhyun. 

Any thoughts of taking the _thing_ out were dispelled when it became clear that there were _numerous_ sets of footsteps coming their way. 

" _You guys need to run,"_ Urged Jongdae, panic thinly concealed in his tone. _"Whatever those things are, you can't take them out before they'll take you out. Not head on."_

They didn't even get the _chance_ to to do so before three monstrous creatures, almost prehistoric in appearance, were bursting through the trees- adrenaline kicking in as their imminent danger became increasingly more apparent. 

Of course, Baekhyun just… Stood there, as he stared up at them, frozen in shock, some choice expletives leaving his lips before Jongdae was pushing him into motion once more. 

" _Run, you imbecile!"_ Baekhyun didn't even consider protesting before he bolted- a dozen red flags going off in his head when he realized that he and his squadmates had been split up, because this was certainly _not_ the way to explore an alien planet with _fauna_ alone that could easily kill you- if you happened to piss it off, or run into it, or maybe even both. 

To say that they'd been _unprepared_ was an understatement. 

It was all he could do, to hope that no one would get seriously injured, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, quite literally running for his life- _monstrous_ hadn't simply been a descriptor. 

In actuality, whatever it was that had stampeded through the forestry, trees creaking, swinging precariously as their large bodies forced their way through- they were _monsters_ in every sense of the word. 

'Are those-" Baekhyun began, breathlessly. 

" _Rylkor,"_ Came Jongdae's voice- static now accompanied by the fact that his comm device was cutting in and out- worsening, the further Baekhyun ran. 

"Why the fu- Oh Shit, Shit-" Baekhyun slipped on the sloped, wet earth just as the realization dawned on him that he was heading straight towards the overhang of a cliff, forcing him to scramble for purchase as he skidded to a halt. His heart raced in his chest as he stopped just short of the edge- blending in seamlessly with the dimmed surroundings, he had just _narrowly_ avoided going over.  
  
Before he could sigh in relief, before he could move out of the way, one of the Rylkor was charging towards him at full speed- only, it didn't attempt to stop as he had, barrelling towards him even faster with the aid of the ground beneath its feet running at a steep angle. 

" _Baekhyun!"_ Jongdae's voice crackled through his comms device, the creature simultaneously making impact with his much, much smaller body. 

They both went over the edge, bodies gaining more momentum the further they fell.  
  
Baekhyun hit the ground first- the thick vegetation and grasses beneath, in combination with his own meager weight and thick armor, proving to cushion his fall substantially and preventing any serious damage from occurring. 

The Rylkor followed suit- likely having been met with a delay, in struggling to avoid falling after colliding with the human. 

While he didn't manage to roll out of the way entirely, he moved just far enough that his head wasn't crushed beneath the Rylkor's clawed feet when it landed- the creature easily seeming to regain it's balance and looming directly over him- thick, viscous saliva dripping down from it's gaping maw, beady eyes staring down at him. 

It was at too close of a range for Baekhyun to shoot it with an arrow- and no normal blade, no matter how strongly it was forged, would pierce through the thick plates armoring the beasts gigantic body. 

Pinned beneath its weight as the creature closed in on him, he clenched his eyes shut and squirmed helplessly underneath it. His comms device was emitting constant static, signalling that he had lost contact with their ship. 

Suddenly, the discomfort of his bodysuit and the professed sweatiness of his testis was the last thing on his mind. 

His newfound primary concern being the fact that he hadn't managed to finish off his stash of freeze-dried neapolitan ice-cream. Kyungsoo would eat it just to spite him- he just _knew_ it, even if everyone else aboard their ship thought it was disgusting. To Baekhyun, a simple terran with simplistic terran tastes and cravings, it was a _delicacy._

He'd die, he'd get eaten, and he hadn't even managed to enjoy the dessert he had stowed away for some hypothetical special occasion that he'd never get the opportunity to even experience. He'd gone through great lengths to _borrow_ it from a supplier that he _probably_ couldn't show his face to ever again. 

A positively vicious, yet somehow _familiar_ sounding snarl reached him from a distance, snapped him out of his split-second reverie- eyes shooting open upon coming to the sudden realization that the sound certainly hadn't come from the creature above him. 

_Great._ He internalized with grim acceptance. He'd _already_ been struggling to make peace with his impending doom, and now a second _thing_ had seen fit to join in on the action. 

Admittedly, he found a degree of satisfaction of the fact that he probably tasted like absolute shit- choosing not to acknowledge that the creatures inhabiting the foreign, dangerous planet almost certainly weren't particularly picky eaters. 

Turning his head from side to side yielded no discernible success in attempting to figure out what the hell it was that had joined them. Perhaps it was for the best. 

A second snarl came again, just a few seconds later in succession, followed by the Rylkor's enormous body being knocked clean off of him- crashing down onto it's side with a piercing, eardrum bursting screech. 

Baekhyun wasted no time in scrambling to push himself upright, clambering to get away from the scene playing out just before him and dragging himself backwards with a minute wince- apparently the fall had hurt him more than he'd initially thought it had. He didn't have the time to fret as he blinked rapidly. 

The Rylkor had been barreled over by a _Varren-_ snake-headed, and with the body shape and tail of a dog, covered in scales all over- a species that _certainly_ didn't belong, nor originate on Eingana- only, the creature was more massive than any Varren he'd ever had the displeasure of encountering before. He watched in both muted shock and complete disbelief as the Varren proceeded to almost effortlessly tear into the plated neck of the downed predator- silencing it's cries in a matter of just seconds. 

Baekhyun swallowed dryly, praying, silently, to a deity he didn't believe in for the Varren to simply move on without paying him any mind. 

Considering the fact that a Varren's diet _ideally_ consisted of _human,_ he deemed the likelihood of him making it out unscathed next to null. Truthfully, he deemed the likelihood of him making it out at _all,_ impossible. 

He remained stalk still- scared to breathe, scared to even blink, heart racing when the Varren turned to look at him. Heart skipping a few beats, when it began stalking towards him, mouth agape, and looking every bit the man-eating predator it had been bred to be. 

Running would be pointless- the Varren could close the distance between them in a mere fraction of a second. He had a better chance at surviving in _not_ moving at all, in not adding to the thrill of the hunt by initiating a chase. It got closer, and closer, massive body sunk low to the ground, and only pausing when there were mere _inches_ between their faces- inhaling, scenting him audibly. Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed when it's jaw clacked shut, felt like he was going into cardiac arrest when the Varren leaned in and starting _licking_ the sweat that had formed on his face and brow. Narrowly, he fought back a grimace. 

Alongside a bout of laughter, because the situation was absolutely _insane._ What were the odds of him meeting a _friendly,_ mutant _Varren_ on a dangerous, foreign planet, where he'd already just barely avoided being eaten once. 

Provided he made it back to the ship, there wasn't a chance in hell that his team would believe him. 

It's breath smelled terrible, and now, so did his face- but there were certainly worse things he'd stumbled upon. 

After a few minutes, the Varren backed up- leaning down to close it's mouth around his ankle. Baekhyun's heart sank- knowing he really shouldn't have expected anything less. Of _course_ it wasn't just going to let him go. 

To Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, it didn't sink it's teeth into his flesh, didn't break the skin, nor tear into the thick fabric of his fatigues. The Varren bit down _just_ hard enough for it to hurt, grip just tight enough that when it moved, it dragged Baekhyun along with him. 

Briefly, he considered fighting it- considered kicking, and screaming, but rationalized that it wouldn't do him a lot of good. It would only serve to aggravate the creature, so instead, Baekhyun soundlessly and willingly went along for the ride- wincing as his back slid, dragged over the rough terrain. 

He entertained the possibility of the Varren dragging him into it's den- perhaps for safekeeping, maybe it just wasn't hungry, and it intended on eating him later. 

But it stopped just in front of the door of a wreckage that appeared to be a crashed spaceship. 

Owed to a series of wars, battles that had been fought roughly 127 000 years prior, above Eingana and it's single moon, hundreds upon hundreds of ships had been put out of commission, if not having been destroyed entirely. Eingana's gravity eventually had pulled them all out of orbit, the planet's beautiful, green surface quickly being converted into a massive graveyard- alongside a dump, with scraps and debris littering the entirety of it's surface, the fuel and cracked open cores of the ships slowly infecting the planet and effectively wiping out almost everything, alongside making it uninhabitable, for a time. 

But with Eingana having thrived, having bounced back into a stronger, more lethal version of it's previous self, the planet was more deadly than ever before- alongside an excellent location for finding the rare resources that the ships had either held, or been composed of. The refined Element Zero and the EEZO cores that each individual ship contained, were the primary motivator for his team visiting Eingana- to sell, and to trade, as a valuable resource that was nearly impossible to find on most planets. 

The doorway of the ship was wide open- it's airlock missing entirely. 

He wasn't sure that he _wanted_ to see what was inhabiting it- not without the safety of his fellow mercenaries as backup. 

The Varren dropped his leg- sitting down next to his prone form with an audible huff, looking down at him almost… Expectantly. Slowly, with a muffled groan, he made to sit up- apparently staying still for a few seconds too long, as the creature leaned down to butt him with it's head, as though to urge him forward, and knocked him back down instead. 

"Okay, _Okay,"_ He grumbled, unsteadily getting to his feet, eyes narrowing when the Varren echoed the sound- eyes boring holes into him. 

The fucker was _mocking_ him. 

"So pushy…" He sighed, with an exaggerated eye-roll, before slowly making his way into the ominous, dark, open doorway. 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste when he neared- a pungent, stale smell assaulting his senses and making his eyes water. It wasn't _bad,_ per se- but incredibly strong, alongside being entirely unidentifiable. He chanced a glance backwards to find the Varren still watching him- letting him know that running, that leaving, was neither a viable option, nor a possibility. For whatever reason, the creature seemingly wanted him to enter the wrecked ship- and despite the fact that he could practically _hear_ Jongdae's staticky voice over his deactivated comms, telling him to turn around, to be careful, to _think about what you're doing, Baekhyun_ , he proceeded to enter the ship regardless. 

Out of sight, out of mind- or at least something to that effect… Right? What his team wouldn't know couldn't hurt them. 

Every cell in his body protested violently with each step forward- and while Baekhyun was a lot of things, he wasn't hesitant to admit that he was afraid. Terrified. Possibly on the verge of pissing his pants. 

The entire situation was too many shades of fucked up to count, was completely inconceivable. 

A fact which was only amplified when he found what he could only _assume_ to be what the Varren had bodily dragged him there for. 

Propped up against the side of the ship, with it's head bowed forward, and face obscured by strands of icy hair, was a vaguely humanoid figure- completely, eerily still, silent, and certainly not breathing. 

In approaching, he ran the risk of getting his face torn off- _anything_ under the protection and watchful eye of a _Varren_ couldn't be something remotely safe, nor good. 

He approached regardless. The sooner he got it over with, the better. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, taking slow, cautious steps towards the unmoving form and dropping into a crouch. He inched forward, until the toe of his boot knocked against the sole of one of it's shoes, the figures long legs splayed out awkwardly before it. 

He grimaced, nudging his shoe a little harder and clearing his throat once more- it was all he could do to hope that the _thing_ would awake without him needing to make any further contact. He'd been in enough predicaments with unknown, alien lifeforms, to know better than to touch things he didn't understand. 

Granted- a few of those _predicaments,_ hadn't exactly been _unpleasant_ or unwanted. 

Baekhyun would say he just had the same sex-drive as any virile, warm-blooded man. Jongdae, another human in their small mercenary band, would tell him he was full of shit, and that Baekhyun _really_ just had a chronic case of nymphomania. 

' _I'm a man, Dae- even if that were true, the correct term would be satyriasis.'_

_"Satyriasis applies to men who have the compulsive desire to have sex with women."_

_'Your point?'_

_"My point is that you'll pretty much have sex with anything that moves and breathes- and even those two things are debatable."_

_"Baekhyun, you can't deny the fact that you generally happen to gravitate towards the males of any given species," Yixing input quietly, absently, as he scrolled down an article on his tablet._

_'Just because you don't even know how to use your own dick-'_

_Yixing raised his head, arching an eyebrow upwards, as though challenging him to continue. Baekhyun wisely decided to silence himself before he made himself look like a complete imbecile._

He mentally slapped himself- now _certainly_ wasn't the time to fantasize about getting plowed into by an alien he had yet to even properly see, let alone identify the species of. 

There was a _reason_ that Baekhyun was employed under the Talons- a mercenary organization, and not as a soldier under the Systems Alliance. Getting seduced by a subject you were meant to apprehend or take down, wasn't _exactly_ by the book, nor very effective. 

But, _perhaps_ that was a story for another time. 

After a few repetitions and continued unresponsiveness, Baekhyun went against his better judgement by creeping even closer- ducking down to peer into its impassive face. In the dimmed lighting of the ships dead interior, it's features were hard to make out, prompting him to reach out to take the _thing's_ chin between his thumb and forefingers to tilt its face up towards him. 

He squinted, head cocking to the side. 

" _Soft,"_ He muttered almost subconsciously, throwing caution to the wind by closing the distance between them by straddling it's thigh- dropping it's chin in favor of gently, carefully cupping the side of it's face, thumb brushing over it's cheek. Through his gloves, it wasn't as though he could actually _feel_ the texture- though, perhaps, he wanted to. Rather, it was the appearance- the nameless creature in question looked _soft_ \- definitive, but not particularly pronounced. 

Upon further inspection, he found large, pointed ears poking through thick, silvery strands- a small smile finding his mouth before he could school his expression again with the knowledge that the _thing_ before him could very well likely no longer be alive. 

Taking it by it's shoulders- he jostled it gently- head lolling lifelessly to one side, and Baekhyun may or may not have felt his heart sink. 

It was impossibly cute- taking into account that Baekhyun had a fixation with all things extraterrestrial, and a hankering for species of non-human descent. 

But a dead, cute thing, was still _a dead_ thing _._ A frown marred his face- eyebrows drawing together, and he could practically hear the little voice in the back of his mind warning him against developing any sort of attachment, telling him that he was insane for looking at it with anything beyond a cool, clinical interest. 

It wasn't at all an infatuation, or even a substantial attraction- Just a fascination. Perhaps, a borderline unhealthy interest. 

Primarily, it was a species he couldn't even identify the name, or origin of. Baekhyun was _intrigued._

A high frequency screech coming from the speaker of his comms shook him from his reverie- had him blinking rapidly as though to clear his thoughts. 

"Baek- h - yun-" The device stuttered before being overridden by sharp static. Baekhyun frowned, backing up again to sit on his haunches as he grabbed the device and listened carefully. A hard smack to the side of it proved to be enough for Jongdae's panicked voice to cut through to him again. 

_"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"_ He called, tone betraying his evident concern. 

"Hey, Dae-" He began, frowning when the man in question cut him off again, _"Baekhyun! Thank god- are you okay? Are you injured? Where are y-"_

"Calm down, _calm_ down," He urged with a sigh, taking a deep breath when Jongdae quieted. 

"I'm fine, just relax. You're working yourself up over noth-" 

" _Over nothing?!"_ He screeched indignantly, and Baekhyun just narrowly fought the urge to roll his eyes. " _Do you even know what the success rate is for missions carried out on Eingana? 30%, Baekhyun. That's fuck-all. You could have fucking died!"_

Baekhyun sighed audibly, massaging at his temples before attempting to placate him,"Okay, _okay._ Just breathe, Dae. I understand, alright? We can talk about it later." 

" _Where are you?"_ He could hear the resignation and concern in his voice- and he _almost_ felt bad. _Almost._

He pointedly decided to omit the part about him falling off of a cliff and nearly getting his head smashed in. "I'm in a broken down ship, I'm sending you my location now. Let me know if you see it." 

" _Got it."_

"But, Dae- there's a _little_ bit of a problem. I won't go into detail right now, but there may or may not be a… Huge Varren outside- and before you freak, it might sound pretty insane, but I think it intentionally brought me here." 

He was met with a few extended seconds of silence. 

" _For what?"_

"There's this…" A pause, Baekhyun rubbing at his temples, a headache coming on. "Look, you're gonna need to see it for yourself. We'll need more than two people over here." A few seconds later, "The team is okay?" He tried carefully. 

" _They're fine_ ," he answered, response clipped. 

He could practically _hear_ how pissed off he was. Baekhyun winced. 

" _We're on our way now,"_ Came another voice, _"And, Baekhyun, get your communications device fixed already."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it…"

" _He,"_ Yixing corrected hastily.

"Is _he… Dead?"_ He tried with a degree of trepidation- gnawing at his own lower lip- a nervous habit.

"No," Yixing answered simply, from where he was inspecting the unidentified creature on his examination table. "He has a heartbeat."

They'd taken port at Omega- the major hub which their mercenary organization both protected and operated out of- their home, of sorts. As much of a home as a space station that specialized in narcotics, weapons, and eezo trafficking, without a semblance of government control or military presence, could be. The Talons were the next best thing- having become the stations new security force in the recent years. They'd come a long way, from their previous label as a small-time gang- their influence negligible at best, prior to an unknown plague having wiped out hundreds of it's non-human occupants.

Their large part in the resistance against the previous corrupt occupiers of Omega was what differentiated them from petty thieves and criminals- organization efforts, and a new leader, prior to the liberation of Omega, turning them into protectors of the people of Omega instead.

Their smaller mercenary unit served, rather proudly, under its banner.

The station was divided into several districts- each respective district serving its own unique purpose and functionality. Their ship served as their quarters, although the members of their team generally migrated elsewhere upon reaching the station- eager to stretch their legs, relax, or visit and interact with their fellow mercenaries, in addition to them trading in their EEZO for a handsome compensation.

After docking in one of the several residential districts, they'd transported the creature Baekhyun had happened upon, into Yixing's personal residence- one of the few individuals among them that owned their own homes and had their own families- Yixing having settled down with an Asari, presumably in her Matron stage of life, with two adult Asari children who shared his mannerisms, cadence, and similar interests. It was well known that Yixing was _miles_ ahead of the rest of their band- _why_ he wasted time with them, Baekhyun couldn't quite discern, but Baekhyun assumed that his partner's lack of presence in their home had something to do with it.

As a medical practitioner and practiced surgeon, Yixing owned and operated his own- albeit small, clinic- with a very short list of patients due to his hectic and absent lifestyle as a member of the Talons.

Presently, Baekhyun's unique finding was housed there- equally as unconscious and unmoving as he had been in the wreckage of what they could only assume had been his respective spacecraft- rendered entirely defunct.

Prior to leaving, upon Yixing's explicit instruction, they'd raided the ship for anything that they could possibly bring along with them that belonged to the sole occupant of the ship- finding several sets of clothing, devices, and what appeared to be a storage unit filled with pressurized, thermally-insulated canisters of pure liquid hydrogen.

"Oh."

"If you're going to just stand there, please leave," Yixing murmured, tone gentle enough that it _almost_ didn't sound harsh.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Help me get him out of his suit."

The dark material was thick, and smooth- stretching easily beneath two sets of hands. It was reminiscent of an armored wetsuit, in feel, but Baekhyun had reason to doubt that it shared the same composition, and was unique in design. The legs, in particular, were quite odd- appearing almost seamless, but being split in six different ways, as though designed to easily come apart. Each seam was bound by what felt like thin lines of silicone- akin to an adhesive in functionality, but not being wet or sticky to the touch- a material that only could be bound to itself.

The rest of the suit was composed in a similar fashion- the seams running down the middle of the front and backside easily peeling apart, dividing the article evenly into two separate halves.

In their galactic location and line of work, mercenaries in particular saw a _lot_ of interesting things, and beings. Some sapient, and some not, but sentient all the same.

Still, on occasion, one came across things that they found befuddling, things they hadn't yet encountered, or didn't understand.

"Interesting…" Yixing murmured, eyes roving over the creature's prone form.

"I think I had an anatomical textbook in school, that looked like that," Baekhyun commented in tandem, eyes doing the same, only, for a different reason entirely.

The creature's distinctively blue veins stood out in sharp contrast to his translucent skin- a pale, dullish grey color. Upon further inspection, Baekhyun realized that he could see his hearts beating in his chest, pumping slowly, rhythmically- Three hearts pumped in tandem with one another- one higher up in center of his chest, with two smaller ones lower down, on either side of his ribcage- both near what appeared to be two sets of gills.

"Yixing- does the fact that he isn't breathing have anything to do with the fact that he has _gills?"_

"And fins," Yixing corrected pointedly from where he'd ducked down to inspect his forearm- gently lifting it from the table to examine it more closely.

"I'm not quite sure. This… Isn't a species I've encountered before, in my studies. The fact that he's on land, and still alive, tells me that he _can_ survive outside of water, but he may be severely dehydrated. We have no idea how long he was sitting there for."

"Should I go get-"

"I'll hook him up to a saline solution, and hopefully hydrate him by introducing it directly into his bloodstream," At the very least, Yixing didn't _sound_ like his patience was being tested.

Although the medic had deemed it safe for the creature to be left by itself, after being transported into a cot, body blanketed by a dense, wool-like material to help raise it's disconcertingly low body temperature, Baekhyun's wayward sense of moral obligation prevented him from leaving the lab for anything longer than a quick bathroom break.

While he could rationalize that he really held no responsibility over their unconscious guest, he couldn't _help_ but feel like _fate was what had_ -  
  
In actuality, his curiosity had gotten the better of him- he was _intrigued,_ excited, on the edge of his seat- hyperfocused on the creature he'd found just _barely_ alive. He wanted to know more.

 _Needed_ to know more- and, in theory, if he sat there long enough, he'd be there to interrogate it when it rose from the dead- _despite_ Yixing cautioning him against being invasive and pushy towards something that he didn't understand. Insinuating something along the lines of how it wouldn't end well when- _if_ he did.

But Yixing _had_ to know that Baekhyun wasn't going to listen to him, right? He'd left him there by his lonesome, entrusting him into his care, albeit barely- if he had _really_ wanted Baekhyun to stay away, he would have forced him to leave. Baekhyun refused to accept anything less. He had to justify his deliberate disobedience, somehow.

It wasn't like he was _obligated_ to obey, anyways.

Not that he'd ever be able to voice that aloud.

Initially, he _had_ intended on simply watching over him- on waiting in complete silence, with absolute patience, even if he knew that all of those things were infeasible. Baekhyun's intentions, as a rule, never tended to get him very far.

But as the minutes, hours dragged on, and it became increasingly more and more difficult for him to sit, and remain still, his brain switched gears and, predictably, his curiosity took the reigns.

In a relatively short span of time, they'd discovered a plethora of foreign, novel, inexplicable things about the creature sprawled out on Yixing's examination table; logic dictated that there _had_ to be more. While some things could only be understood upon receiving an actual, viable, and hopefully verbalized explanation from the creature itself, _some_ things could be parsed without it's help.

Namely… What did he _feel_ like?

He tried not to let his mind wander too far- knew he'd very easily get carried away, and that while he usually held no such reservations, even Baekhyun could tell that now _really_ wasn't the time.

Regardless, he supposed there were far, _far_ worse things that could happen than a human simply getting hot and bothered by something he couldn't even identify the species or origin of.

It couldn't hurt to _touch_.

 _Only for a second_ , he told himself, as he reached out to gently lay a hand down on his shoulder- eyebrows arching when the skin immediately turned an almost reddish, healthy hue beneath the heat of his palm. His skin was soft, and smooth- just as it had appeared to be.

But one second quickly morphed into several- curious, wandering hands stroking over the parts of his body that he could reach- fingers leaving long trails of red in their wake.

He pushed it. _Of course_ he pushed it- how could he not, without anyone there to monitor him or his actions? Freedom was something to take advantage of, which is why he found himself peeling back the blanket covering the creature's body, eyes roving over his form, and hands following suit.

His skin was cold to the touch, all over, but warmed easily beneath Baekhyun's own- palms sliding down dangerously low, before thinking better of it, and instead opting to inspect the set of gills on his ribcage-

At least, that's what he'd _intended_ on doing, before a hand shot up to catch his arm in a tight, bruising grasp.

What followed thereafter happened too quickly for his tired brain to process- but from one second to the next, Baekhyun went from being on his feet to being on the floor, back pressed against cold linoleum, with the nameless creature pinning him down.

He smacked his skull against the ground in the process- but that was the least of his concerns.

The first thing he took note of was how his eyes were emitting a faint glow, eerily visible in the dimness of the room, and narrowed into thin slits, mouth pulled into a firm line, and expression otherwise betraying nothing.

The second, was that in the process of being knocked clean onto his back, his legs had fallen open- allowing the creature to naturally situate himself between them, large hands effectively engulfing his wrists. His entire body was almost _dangerously_ close, and Baekhyun could only swallow dryly and _pretend_ that his gaze wasn't flitting downwards, that he wasn't _appreciating_ the sight above him.

Which, all and all, wasn't very convincing, with a visible, faint flush rising to his cheeks and neck.

Admittedly, Baekhyun had a distinct lack of self preservation instincts, or sense of danger- acted on a whim, and rarely put a lot of thought into his actions. It wasn't idiocy, it wasn't ignorance, as his team had come to learn and accept, it was just how he operated, how his brain worked, and no amount of coaching could change it.

The being weighing him down probably very easily could have crushed his wrists, or snapped his neck- and that only served to fuel the telltale signs of arousal coiling inside of him. He was dangerous, was an anomaly neither Baekhyun, nor his team, understood- and that added to the thrill. The fact that he didn't understand. That he couldn't predict his actions, what could possibly happen next, and it all had the anticipation surmounting.

He didn't move, he just… Laid there, schooling his expression when the creature's eyes softened- seemingly placated, for a time. By _what,_ he wasn't quite certain, but he was apparently no longer perceived as a threat. Baekhyun didn't squirm, didn't struggle, remaining absolutely still and silent as he waited for the creature to make his next move.

As shameless as he was ordinarily, it was much to Baekhyun's chagrin that he found himself almost painfully hard without the creature even having _done_ anything.

 _Okay,_ so maybe, just _maybe,_ Baekhyun was a huge Xenophiliac in addition to his already pertinent hypersexuality. In a society and trade where he met, discovered, and interacted with sapient alien species and races on a day to day basis, it was just as much of a hindrance as it was beneficial.

As a rule, his fellow mercenaries were exempt from his fixation.

But the creature between his legs, pinning him to the ground and dwarfing his smaller form, certainly was _not._

Maybe it was time to break the ice.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, "Uh… Hi."

Perfect.

All he received in response was a long, hard stare- seemingly confused, but with Baekhyun struggling to read his expressions and body-language, he knew better than to just assume that was the case.

With humans having such a prominent presence intergalactically, terran had more or less become a universal language- But, of course, there were still planets left unexplored, societies left unexposed to outsiders and their respective cultural differences.

So not _everyone_ understood or spoke it, and Baekhyun was quickly coming to the conclusion that, perhaps, his alien friend was one of said individuals.

It would be better to ask directly, in the case that he was mistaken.

"Do you… Understand what I'm saying?" He spoke slowly, concise- feeling relieved when received a nod in response.

"Can you talk?"

Another nod.

"Can you talk _right_ _now?"_

A shake of his head _no_ confirmed Baekhyun's rising suspicions- watching with thinly concealed interest as the creature sat back to press it's own fingers over the slits of it's gills, pointedly looking towards Baekhyun afterwards.

 _Maybe_ the implication should have been obvious. Maybe Baekhyun should have easily been able to put two and two together- but he found that he was only drawing up blanks, a frown marring his face and confusion knitting at his brows.

But the creature showed no signs of irritation or even exasperation- just seemed to take it in stride, like he hadn't expected anything more from him.

He watched as it raised it's own wrist in order to inspect the IV needle taped in place- eyeing it curiously, like he didn't understand it's functionality, before grabbing it with the intention of simply yanking it out.

Baekhyun was quick to stop him with a panicked, "Uh- No. Wait. Don't… Don't do that," He swallowed dryly, carefully reaching out to take his wrist into one hand before gently peeling away the adhesive and sliding the needle out of his vein- eyebrows raising as a blue-black substance congealed at the surface of his skin.

His blood, Baekhyun noted dimly- carefully wiping it off with his own thumb. That same softness was present in it's eyes when Baekhyun looked up at him again, resisting the urge to squirm away and avert his own. It's gaze was raw, was intense, and Baekhyun couldn't help but feel naked beneath it.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself- relaxing again when it's eyes flitted elsewhere, sweeping over their surroundings- staring intensely at the bag that his IV drip had been attached to, where it was hanging on a stand beside the cot, and gesturing to it vaguely.

It took him a few seconds to register what he meant.

"Water?" He tried simply, receiving a nod in response.

"Fins… Gills… Water…" Baekhyun began mumbling to himself, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, like he was thinking _really_ hard about what he could possibly mean.

It had been some time, since he'd last visited earth, or encountered any sort of sentient aquatic species, but it conveniently added up, "You need to be in water?" He mentally congratulated himself with the creature's confirmation.

"If we find somewhere to dunk you in… Uh… Will you be able to speak?" Another confirmation.

Baekhyun felt like he was on a roll. A certified genius.

"Is any type of water fine? Does it need to be a specific kind? I know, on earth, some species-"

He cut himself off mid-sentence when he received a responding nod for the umpteenth time.

"What should I call you?"

The creature looked puzzled.

"Like, your name?"

It's eyebrows furrowed.

" _Title_?"

Albeit delayed, understanding finally seemed to dawn on him- prompting him to mouth something that had Baekhyun thinking better of asking such a question, after having learnt that the creature wasn't yet able to even put a voice to his thoughts.

Baekhyun squinted, attempting to sound out it out in his head and pretending like he wasn't failing miserably at it.

"Right… Uh… Cha-"

It's eyebrows furrowed, mouthing it's title to him once more.

A few seconds of extended silence, Baekhyun's expression deadpan.

"Okay, so, I'm going to call you _Chanyeol-_ Yeah, yeah, I _know_ that isn't your name, so stop looking at me like that. It's going to have to be good enough for now, until you can tell me otherwise."

If he wasn't mistaken, _Chanyeol_ looked as though he had resigned to his fate- ultimately, while less than ideal, reluctant acceptance made things easier.

~~~

"Alright, well… This is it."

Chanyeol looked towards him curiously.

"It's the tank we use to keep aquatic specimens in for transportation- there hasn't been anything in it for awhile, because that hasn't been our focus, but… Jongin keeps it clean, if that was a concern."

The tank in question was located in Jongin's private study on the ship- and while Baekhyun knew with absolute certainty that he _really_ wouldn't appreciate Baekhyun messing with his equipment, he justified his actions by telling himself it was for a good cause.

It spanned the length of an entire wall, easily large enough to accommodate several large creatures at once- given that they rarely encountered any noteworthy small species, the depth and width of the tank was a necessity. The top of the tank was level with his waist- a feature present solely for ease of access, and quick, painless transportation.

The height allowed for Chanyeol to effortlessly lift himself over the reinforced outer edge, after Baekhyun pulled back the top cover- designed to prevent outside contaminants from entering the water.

Baekhyun watched in silence as Chanyeol slid into the water with a nearly inhuman degree of fluidity, of grace, something which Baekhyun had been certain- based on watching him as he tripped over himself, movements awkward, and clumsy, like he didn't quite know how to operate his own limbs, or how to find his center of gravity- was infeasible at best. If anything, it was endearing- a trait unique only to him, but also something that could easily be attributed to the fact that he wasn't well accustomed to travelling on land.

His movements made it clear that water truly was his natural element, that same clumsiness he'd displayed on land now nowhere to be found. He looked comfortable, appeared to feel almost... Relieved, eyes closing in apparent satisfaction, in bliss, as he allowed himself to be enveloped by the embrace of the water- soaking it in. Almost as though he was basking in it.

Baekhyun didn't fail to take note of the fact that he'd opted to keep his armored skinsuit on- the possibility of that inhibiting his water intake briefly crossing his mind, but it appeared not to be a barrier.

It, too, crossed his mind that perhaps the almost ritualistic scene playing out before him was something that would be better carried out in complete privacy- _but_ , that would involve Baekhyun _leaving_ the room, while Baekhyun held no intention of doing so.

Supervision was mandatory- who _knew_ what kind of damage his new companion could inflict. The harm he could cause- Baekhyun had known him for all of half an hour, didn't even know his _name,_ let alone trust him with Jongin's precious research, and meticulous work all within reach.

That, and maybe Baekhyun _wanted_ to watch. He entertained the idea of that being a little strange, but seriously doubted that Chanyeol minded. Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure that Chanyeol even _understood_ Baekhyun's attraction towards him- how could he, when Baekhyun truthfully didn't even understand it himself? Baekhyun attempted to chalk it up to mere fascination, to something that would pass- as soon as Chanyeol fucked it out of him. Gave him all he had to give.

Baekhyun shook his head to clear it- instead, allowing his eyes to trace over the dark silhouette of Chanyeol's figure, backlighted by the lighting in the tank- subconsciously wetting his lips. With the exception of his ears- a feature which Baekhyun couldn't _help_ but find endearing, Chanyeol's bodily proportions were _perfect_ \- the width of his shoulders, the breadth of his chest and back, the slight dip of his waist, the width of his hips leading evenly into thick, smooth tentacles.

Wait… _Tentacles?_

Baekhyun rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms- in complete disbelief, because he _had_ to just be projecting a long-running fantasy of his onto the unidentified- there was no wa-

Ten smooth, inky-black tentacles cascaded down from where Baekhyun _assumed_ his hips were, replacing his two _very much_ humanoid, bipedal legs he'd just had moments prior.

The water had acted as a catalyst, triggering a natural, physiological response- adapting to the changing environment. Or, perhaps, reverting back to his true, aquatic form- the one he belonged in, from where he had adapted from the water to land instead.

This wasn't even _fair._ Baekhyun reasoned that he had really never even stood a chance in the first place- losing all semblance of composure and subsequently dropping his efforts to keep his own uncontrollable arousal, his hypersexuality, at bay. He contributed his sudden lightheadedness to the fact that all of the blood in his body had seemingly almost instantaneously rushed straight down to his dick instead of doing what it was supposed to do- like, keep him alive, keep him conscious, keep him from falling ove-

Baekhyun legs chose that moment to give out from beneath him- Chanyeol's eyes snapping open again, concentration lost, focus redirected- both interrupted by the resounding noise of Baekhyun hitting the ground, loud in the otherwise entirely silent lab.

Chanyeol frowned, confusion finding his face as he reached out for the edge of the tank to fold his arms overtop of it- chin resting on his folded forearms as one of his ten tentacles inched up the side of the tank, feeling it's way into the open air.

In contrast to jet-black, the underside of each tentacle, much like his eyes, _glowed_ a vibrant blue, all lined with several rows of what appeared to be suckers, but their coloration blended them in almost seamlessly.

His expression shifted then, once it did- contemplative, judging.

Considering.

_Considering what?_

Baekhyun felt compelled to avert his eyes.

His hypersexuality had never been a question, just as it had never been a phony excuse to sleep around, like his team, perhaps, thought it was. It was unsupressable- was controlling, dictating his actions in less than ideal circumstances. Usually, it ended with attraction, with arousal, usually it was something that could be dealt with, staved off, but _usually_ it didn't involve emotions- the most important distinction.

The thought was unsettling- that he'd somehow already developed an emotional attachment, investment, into someone he knew virtually nothing about.

"Human," the alien rasped, his voice low, hoarse from disuse- a deep, undeniably pleasant baritone that certainly didn't improve his plight. It took him a few seconds for Baekhyun to even register that he was _calling_ him.

"It's…" A pause, Baekhyun clearing his throat. "B-Baekhyun. I'm Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol reiterated. Baekhyun's dick throbbed beneath the confines of his jeans- subconsciously squeezing, rubbing his thighs together.

The surfaced tentacle twitched. A conflicted expression settled on Chanyeol's face.

"What is causing you distress?" Each syllable was enunciated carefully, like the words were uncomfortable for him to form in his mouth, like he wasn't used to using them- his pronounciation was flawless, either way.

Baekhyun opened his mouth, as though to protest- but closed it again shortly thereafter when he realized that there was no refuting it. Never one for beating around the bush, Baekhyun caved easily.

"It's… My body is annoying," He began with a resigned sigh, "Makes me feel like I have no self-control, and it really makes it seem like it, too. And it's true, to an extent, but- not voluntarily, I didn't _decide_ to be like this."

"Are you ill?"

Baekhyun gave a little chuckle, shaking his head, "No, no. I'm not sick or anything- I just, uh…" Was he _really_ about to reveal to Chanyeol, what he made a point of _not_ discussing with anyone?

The answer was yes. If he was _lucky_ , perhaps his new alien companion wouldn't even have a solid understanding of what he was about to tell him. He deemed that minute possibility highly unlikely, but still considered the fact that Chanyeol may have had an entirely different perception of sex all together.

He'd phrase it subtly. Nondescriptly. In a way that Chanyeol could easily understand.

"My body thinks I need to constantly have sex." Right. Subtly.

Both he and the sole tentacle perked up in tandem- intrigued. Interested, curious, and eager to learn more.

"And does sex not interest you?"

"Uh… It does," He amended, considering his words, "Sex is _great_. Works well for stress-relief, among other things… Just, not _all the time."_

"Your body wants sex, but you do not?" He tried, head cocked to the side.

Baekhyun sighed in slight exasperation, shaking his head, "No, I _do, definitely_ do- just, I'd prefer if it were on my own terms."

"You lack the ability to control your desire to mate."

"It sounds kind of weird, when you put it that way, but, yeah. I can't control my desire to... Have sex or mate, or whatever," He confirmed reluctantly, releasing a long-suffering sigh.

The fact that they were discussing it so _casually,_ like it really wasn't something to be ashamed of, or to be upset about at all, was almost striking. All in all, to Baekhyun's knowledge, Chanyeol _really_ didn't see anything inherently _wrong_ with Baekhyun's… Condition. It was almost nice, to be able to talk about it aloud, to someone who didn't issue judgement in the same manner that everyone else seemed to.

He was finding solace in an alien who he _knew_ that he shared significant cultural differences with.

"Then, you feel distressed due to the fact that you desire to mate currently."

A tentative nod.

"What do you find desirable in a mate? What physical traits attract you? Or is it indiscriminate?"

He was getting _awfully_ invasive- but Baekhyun had reason to doubt that he meant any harm. Curiosity wasn't a _bad_ thing- it was only loose tongues and quick judgment that were.

How was he meant to phrase the fact that he only fucked aliens?

 _'Anything that moves, breathes, and can hold a conversation'_ hardly seemed like an appropriate answer- no matter how truthful. He racked his brain for a solid, and at least _semi-_ satisfactory answer towards Chanyeol's question.

"It's not really specific- It's difficult for me to give you an accurate depiction of what I look for in the people I have sex with," A pause, Baekhyun humming in consideration, "But… Humanoid, but not _human,_ Is a pretty good place to start."

"You find interspecies relations ideal."

"Yeah," Baekhyun shrugged, pointedly choosing not to acknowledge the fact that the last few questions he'd asked had been completely rhetorical.

It was one thing knowing it, but another thing entirely for him to _admit_ it- even if it was something that had seemingly become common knowledge.

Baekhyun chanced a glance upwards to see the expression he was carrying- and was relieved to find that it wasn't one of distaste, or displeasure- there was only genuine curiosity. He was intrigued to find that Chanyeol's skin had begun to change to a light, reddish hue- thoughtlessly attributing it to the change in environment and temperature.

"Do you usually lose balance when another triggers your condition?"

Baekhyun scratched at the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

"Uh, no. _No._ I definitely wouldn't be doing a whole lot of walking if that were to be the case. As I mentioned before, it's just… Constantly present."

"So you are in a perpetual state of arousal- and thus, readiness to mate with members of another species."

Baekhyun nodded for the umpteenth time.

"If you usually do _not_ lose balance when it occurs- what might the issue be on this occasion specifically?"

Baekhyun had to seriously consider whether or not he actually _wanted_ to answer that question, and _what_ he wanted to answer it with- what he wanted to reveal, if so.

What did he have to lose towards someone, or something that didn't perceive things in the same way that humans did? His pride? _What_ pride? He didn't seem to be at all fazed by the concept of Baekhyun _constantly_ being horny- that was more than he could say for a _lot_ of people. Disgust, or disdain, were the most common reactions- despite it being something entirely beyond his feeble control. In _fact,_ Chanyeol just seemed… Interested. Fascinated, even.

He drew his knees up part-way- elbows resting on top of them.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little hot beneath the collar, "Your, uh… Your… Tentacles."

"My tentacles." Chanyeol reiterated, unsure. Baekhyun offered him a half-hearted nod.

"This is _really_ awkward, I'm not going to lie," Baekhyun paled, rubbing at his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"I do not believe that I understand your implication."

"I have an active imagination," Baekhyun began, "And I fantasize a _lot._ I'm… Just curious, that's all. About- what they're good for, what they can do…" He shook his head in disbelief, a somewhat self-deprecating smile in place.

"My tentacles arouse you," Chanyeol supplied helpfully, an odd expression crossing his face when Baekhyun nodded again.

A few seconds of extended silence later, "Please come closer, Baekhyun." He murmured- phrased like a request, but Baekhyun had reason to believe that he didn't have much in the ways of options either way.

Not that he had a _problem_ with that.

He winced as he got to his feet- legs unsteady, breathing uneven. He took a few seconds to gather his bearings before staggering forward- slouching against the glass of the tank while panting softly, audibly- sweat beading at his temple.

Even if he'd considered it- there was no possible way to feign being unaffected- his face was flushed, his dick was straining against the front of his pants, and every _inch_ of his body was throbbing with arousal. Baekhyun _wanted._ He looked up into Chanyeol's eyes- gauging, searching, licking his lips and taking note of the way the creature's eyes dropped down to track the movement.

He jumped when he was met with the sensation of what he could only _imagine_ to be tentacles, inching down his shoulders, his back- outright _moaning_ when one of the curious limbs slipped up the front of his shirt- forehead meeting the glass with an audible _thunk._

 _Composure_ was a faraway concept.

"Do you desire to mate with me, Baekhyun?"

_What? Mate with him? No fu-_

" _Yes,"_ Baekhyun began, eyes fluttering shut, a soft gasp escaping him- arousal flaring inside of him. " _God,_ Yes. Please. _Please."_

What kind of sight did he make? How desperate did he look?

He felt like he was about to _explode._ He wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't.

Baekhyun startled when more of his tentacles began to surface- inching their way over, down the side of the tank, and directly onto Baekhyun's body- dexterous enough to begin pulling at his clothing and stripping him bare in seemingly no time at all- or, perhaps, Baekhyun's sense of time had become skewed in the heat of the moment.

" _What are you doing to me?"_ Baekhyun whimpered out between pants, a figurative question- cock painfully hard, purpling, and curving up towards his stomach.

"My pheromones seem to be influencing you," He supplied, with an almost clinical sort of efficiency- sounding far too unaffected. Like he wasn't even breaking a sweat as he took Baekhyun apart.

While they were slick from the water, they weren't _slimy_ like Baekhyun had, perhaps, imagined them to be- no film left behind as they moved, feeling over his body, wrapping around his limbs and tightening experimentally. Before Baekhyun even realized it, he was suspended in mid-air, tentacles wrapped tightly, squeezing around his thighs and waist- two joining the three already wound around him in curling around his wrists and arms- rendering him completely immobile.

He could almost swear that he'd never felt more naked, more exposed, his thighs forcefully spread apart.

 _Yeah,_ Baekhyun internalized, _this is happening._

It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before- surpassed even his greatest, darkest fantasies and wet-dreams. And, perhaps, he should have felt alarmed, felt vulnerable beneath Chanyeol's stare, his touch, but it was like he was _drunk_ off of it instead, toes curling with the sensation of the suckers- lining the underside of each tentacle- dragging across his skin, attaching and unattaching experimentally.

He couldn't suppress a full body shudder when the sixth tentacle slid down his chest- noticeably more slick than the five holding him in place, and leaving a trail as it dipped lower and lower, grazing almost curiously over his cock before _finally_ slipping in between his obscenely spread thighs. There was no teasing, no playfulness, and Baekhyun's breath hitched audibly when it started working it's way inside of him.

In design, they were seemingly able to extend and contract at will- enabling Chanyeol to easily slip the thin tip inside of his asshole before gradually feeding him more, and more.

It was hot, Baekhyun registered dimly- taking note of the way the trail it had left behind was warming his skin- a dull, pleasant, and faintly tingling sensation. Warming his insides, combined with the almost excessive heat of the tentacle working into him- or, perhaps, it had just made him hypersensitive to touch.

The substance dripped down his thighs from where it was being pumped into him, slicking him up, and overflowing from inside of him. It almost felt gross, and should have, yet all it served to do was turn him on even further.

He felt like he was burning up from the inside-out- with arousal, with overwhelming sensation.

When it withdrew part way, only to fuck back into his pliant body, Baekhyun _screamed._ _Sobbing_ when Chanyeol set the pace- not brutal, but unforgiving nonetheless.

Although Baekhyun couldn't see it, alarm overwrote Chanyeol's features when he realized that there were tears streaming down his face- eyebrows pulled together in confusion, all motions stuttering to an abrupt halt.

Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered open when a cool palm cupped the side of his face- blinking blearily, his eyes wet.

A thumb swiped over his cheek- a frown marring Chanyeol's surprisingly expressive face.

"Is this… Sadness?" Chanyeol began almost warily, lack of comprehension made apparent. "Are you sad, Baekhyun?" And then finally, a little more quietly, "Why are you sad?"

Baekhyun sniffled- releasing a halfhearted chuckle when he _finally_ registered both what he was saying, and what he was referring to.

"No, I-" His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm not sad," Baekhyun shook his head, considering his words carefully, thoughts muddled, "This is just… This is all a bit… Overwhelming. And being suspended in the air-"

Instantaneously, he was drawn up over the side of the tank and pulled into the tepid water. He barely resisted the urge to sigh- making a mental note that Chanyeol seemed to take things very literally.

"Do you prefer to be in water?"

"What I meant was… This feels a little detached, being held so far away from you and- not being able to touch you." Baekhyun gave a self deprecating chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief, "Sorry- I'm just…I'm not used to this. With the… The tentacles, and stuff…" He trailed off.

Chanyeol drew him closer- and Baekhyun didn't resist the urge to sigh in relief when their bodies touched, the grip of the tentacles around his arms going lax and enabling him to wrap his arms around his shoulders- tucking his face into Chanyeol's neck.

"Is this more suitable?"

"Y-Yeah. This is good. You can… Please keep going."

Chanyeol didn't hesitate to continue- the tentacle buried in his ass fucking in and out of him at a steady, rapid pace- Baekhyun's toes curling from the stretch, and how far it reached inside of him. In a matter of moments, the haze was settling over him once more- fogging his thoughts, until every sense was solely honed in on the feeling of Chanyeol's form against his own. The comfort of his body being embraced, caressed, and the sensation of the tentacle sliding into him with ease- all accompanied by the gentle sway, swishing of the water surrounding their joined bodies.

It felt infinitely more intimate, being held so closely- it felt like it _meant_ something, even though Baekhyun _knew_ that wasn't the case. _Couldn't_ be the case- Chanyeol had known him for a few _hours_ at most, and while Baekhyun had undeniably formed a strange sort of connection, a sense of caring, towards his alien companion, something he couldn't even _begin_ to understand, Baekhyun wouldn't delude himself into believing that it was reciprocated even marginally. He wasn't even certain that Chanyeol had it in his capacity- given that he didn't seem to have a solid understanding of human emotions or _feelings._

At some point, a seventh tentacle found his mouth- pressing itself in-between his parted lips and into the warmth of his his mouth, remaining firmly in place, unmoving- as though just seeking out the heat and tightness of his throat before it was spilling something down it.

Baekhyun was cumming before he even realized it- crying out sharply as his body jerked in Chanyeol's firm grasp- tightening around the tentacle continuing to fuck in and out of his slick asshole. He _writhed_ when it wiggled inside of him, and then, to his continued surprise, reached orgasm _again_ when it released something hot and copious inside of him- the expanded girth temporarily sealing it in place.

Baekhyun panted heavily, exhaustion made evident, moaning in discomfort when a sudden, nearly _searing_ pain ignited inside of him- and in a matter of moments, his world was going dark, body going limp in Chanyeol's grasp.

 _"Wake,"_ Chanyeol murmured, voice hushed, fingers on Baekhyun's temples. He'd removed them both from the tank- the alien seeing it fit to move him somewhere where he could rest more comfortably.

Slowly, Baekhyun came-to- eyelids fluttering open as he took stock of his body and surroundings- struggling to recall what had occured in the moments before he'd lost consciousness. The precise details were somewhat muddled, but he could vaguely remember euphoria, extended bliss, and the most _intense_ pleasure he'd ever experienced.

Followed up by extreme discomfort, and then, presumably, darkness.

But, regardless, there were seemingly no traces of that pain any longer- leading Baekhyun to believe that _perhaps_ he had just remembered things incorrectly altogether. The vague soreness in his backside told him that they had, indeed, had sex- but how events had _actually_ unfolded, both beforehand and afterwards, was another story entirely.

"I feel like shit," Baekhyun muttered groggily, voice raspy- likely from screaming himself hoarse. "Where… Are we in my room?"

"Presumably." A few beats of silence, as though Chanyeol was carefully considering his words, "I brought you to where I assumed you would be more comfortable. This seems… Much more like your natural element."

Baekhyun turned his head from side to side, squinting in the darkness of the room. In digging his fingers into the plush bedding, he was able to discern that it was, in fact, his own bedroom. At Chanyeol's wording, he released a low chuckle, "Honestly, you're… Pretty much spot on, there."

"Spot on?" Genuine confusion bled into his tone.

"Accurate. I spend a _lot_ of time in my bed," A pause, "Beds in general, honestly."

"I see," Chanyeol responded simply. Baekhyun didn't possess the energy to decipher what that meant. To deduce whether or not he actually understood his implication. The exact details weren't of importance.

"Thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Baekhyun released a low chuckle.

"For allowing me to mate with you-" The alien began, Baekhyun cutting him off before he could finish his statement.

"Oh- you don't need to… Thank me for tha-"

"And for not attempting to kill me," Chanyeol continued with finality, shocking Baekhyun into silence.

As though sensing his confusion, he continued, "As a male of my species, Mating can be… Quite dangerous."

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed, "And why is that?"

"Female Chrodiathesi usually strangle us during copulation, and cannibalize us afterwards."

He stated it casually, like it wasn't something surprising or of noteworthy importance. Baekhyun was momentarily stunned into silence- a feat.

"Female… Chrodiawhat? They _strangle_ you? And _eat_ you? What the actual fuck-"

"It is… Required, for reproduction. It is just the way that we operate as a species."

"How can you _eat_ your _mate_?" Baekhyun's continued disbelief and horror were evident in his tone.

"Amongst my species, mating bonds are solely superficial. The only purpose they serve is to pass on genetics, and produce new generations. Male Chrodia serve no greater purpose. Being the one selected to breed with... Is an honor for that reason."

"That's… Super fucked up."

Chanyeol simply hummed in acknowledgement.

"To clarify, I have no intention of strangling you- _unless_ you're into that, in which case… No judgement. Honestly- and absolutely no intention of _eating_ you.

I've never really enjoyed calamari, anyways," Baekhyun attempted, dryly, frowning softly when he was met with no response.

Moments later, and Chanyeol was moving nearer- as though he'd been wary of being too close- Baekhyun sighing in relief when he pressed himself up against his side.

And shuddering when he was met with the familiar sensation of something sliding across his skin- caressing his legs, and feeling along his front- curious, but not constricting. To his own irritation, Baekhyun felt the telltale signs of arousal growing inside of him once more. As though he hadn't just received the greatest dicking- no, _tentacle-ing,_ of his life. He'd already been given _everything,_ been exhausted mentally, and physically- and yet Baekhyun just wanted _more._

The sensation of tentacles slipping in-between his legs and prodding at his abused entrance, told Baekhyun that Chanyeol could _sense_ his insatiability- could feel, and scent, his arousal.

He didn't think to ask about the reasoning as he mumbled, hesitantly, as though scared to hear the answer, "Is it… Is it gonna hurt this time?"

"It should not hurt now, no," Was all the assurance Baekhyun needed before he was allowing Chanyeol to take him apart again. Allowing Chanyeol to take _him_ again.

Everything was equally as intense as it had been the first time- every touch, every sound, every second spent wrapped up in Chanyeol, pressed firmly up against his larger form. This time, two tentacles were twined together and pistoning in and out of him with ease- slick, obscene sounds being emitted with every movement, but fading out into white noise- until all Baekhyun could focus on was the feeling of being fucked. His entire body was warm, every nerve alight, arousal coiling deep inside of his gut

The second time around, it didn't hurt- true to Chanyeol's word. In fact, all Baekhyun could feel was pure, unadulterated _bliss_ when he filled him for the second time- deliciously hot, intense, and triggering his own orgasm almost instantaneously. He clung to him- nails biting, pressing temporary divots into his pliant skin. Much to his relief, he found himself _satiated_ in the moments before he fell into a deep, undisturbed, and much needed rest. He readily allowed sleep to claim him.

Fortunately, it was _Yixing_ who found them twined together the morning afterwards- their alien companion wrapped around Baekhyun's nude form protectively, with both them and Baekhyun's bedding covered in viscous, light blueish-purple fluid. He wasn't surprised by the display for even a _second_ \- in fact, with Baekhyun's earlier curiosity, he'd almost _expected_ the development- only, perhaps just not as quickly.

The presence of ten _tentacles,_ however, in place of the two legs that had _very_ much been human in appearance, was something moderately befuddling- albeit, not entirely unheard of. The alien's species and place of origin remained something of an enigma- Yixing resolved to learn more, when they weren't covered in the aftermath of their evident love-making, and were at least somewhat decent.

He was able to write Chanyeol off as not being dangerous- beneath the bodily fluids, Baekhyun seemingly remained entirely unharmed, with only the creature himself looking a little worse for ware, with undeniable scratch-marks marring his abnormally colored skin- reddened wherever their bodies met, and a translucent blueish-grey everywhere else. Not nearly as palid as he had been upon being discovered.

They remained like that for quite some time- the team opting to leave them undisturbed.

Jongin was the second to happen upon them- distressed from the state of his lab, with water all over the floor, and an unidentifiable, odourless substance stuck to the side of the tank, and seemingly staining the water purple. _Baekhyun_ could be the only one daring, or perhaps _stupid_ enough to _possibly_ mess with both his equipment and space.

He headed straight to his bedroom, only to promptly, and wordlessly shut the door.

He'd initially _intended_ on demanding that Baekhyun clean it- but when the human _finally_ awoke, plagued by discomfort and throwing up something similar in color to the fluid that had been covering his body, Jongin's concern easily overwrote his upset.

Their usual operations resumed just the following day- after they had discerned that Baekhyun's sickness had passed. Thankfully, it had only been temporary- the nausea and vomiting seemingly abating after he'd expelled whatever it was that Chanyeol had pumped down his throat when they'd had sex for the first time. Not that anyone other than the two involved knew the details in how it got there.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the squad took to _Chanyeol,_ sans-tentacles, almost immediately- quirky, and observant, and in stark contrast to Baekhyun, whose side he _refused_ to leave, was _quiet._ No one _quite_ understood their dynamic, but it was clear that some sort of bond had been formed between them, wherein Chanyeol remained attached to Baekhyun at all times, and Baekhyun _always_ had to be touching him- be it a hand on his shoulder, or tucked into Chanyeol's side.

Chanyeol took everyone calling him by his new name in stride- seemingly unperturbed.

Kyungsoo had no qualms with voicing how _sickening_ he thought the display was- while Jongdae was _pleased_ with the development, with his friend and co-mercenary seemingly placated- at least for a time.

Technically, not officially a Talon, it was forbidden for Chanyeol to even travel or operate with them- yet he somehow became _one of them_ in no time at all.

Silent, and unassuming, Chanyeol was seemingly inoffensive, and no one seemed to have any issues with having him aboard. The cultural barrier remained ever-present, but Chanyeol displayed an adaptability and willingness to learn that went unmatched, and contrary to the initial expectation, _never_ became an impedance, or even allowed himself to get in the way of their operations and trade.

They'd all encountered far more outlandish, unbelievable things and _beings,_ during their time together- It was only _natural_ for them to take Chanyeol's recent appearance, and all his oddities, in stride. Travelling from planet to planet, and interacting with new species on a day-to-day basis, finding Chanyeol on Eingana didn't exactly come as a surprise.

~~~~

" _What_ are you doing?" Jongdae mumbled in apparent disbelief, eyes tracing over his surroundings.

Baekhyun had never been a _neat_ person- never been one for organization, or order of any kind, and if Jongdae hadn't witnessed it firsthand, he'd never have even _believed_ the sight before him.

"Cleaning," Baekhyun mumbled absentmindedly, sorting through haphazard piles of clothing. He couldn't even _recall_ the last time he'd seen Baekhyun do laundry- had begun doubting that he even knew _how._ His bed had been made, night-stand cleared, floor free of debris- with the exception of Baekhyun's overabundance of clothes, which he seemed to be in the process of dealing with, too.

Chanyeol was sitting in the corner of his room- stalk-still, like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Jongdae shook his head.

"Yeah, I see that- but _why?_ And more _importantly-_ why is Chanyeol sitting in the corner?"

Baekhyun didn't dignify him with a response, but Chanyeol hesitantly input, some seconds later, "He instructed me to sit here and not move."

Jongdae's confusion was clear in the furrow between his brows.

"He fears that I will obstruct his path," Chanyeol supplied helpfully.

Jongdae rubbed at his temples.

It didn't end there- in fact, in the days following, it got _worse-_ or, perhaps, _better,_ dependant on how you looked at it. Baekhyun's strange, and sudden obsession with _cleaning_ and _organizing_ extended to other parts of the ship.

Jongdae and Yixing had to admit that it had never looked better in all of their years of travelling and working alongside one another- no matter the reasoning. It only ended with their respective private quarters- in which Baekhyun displayed no outward interest in touching.

When asked, on numerous occasions, _where_ the fixation stemmed from, his only reply was that he was simply tired of the disarray that had made up the majority of their vessel.

While the desire to clean was definitely abnormal, Baekhyun didn't think anything of it- didn't try and figure out _why_ he suddenly felt uneasy amidst the discord of their spacecraft. The change in scenery, and atmosphere, was a welcome reprieve- and to Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, _Kyungsoo_ began helping him when he realized that Baekhyun was actually exerting effort into something mutually beneficial for the rest of their small band. It was a work in progress, but between the two of them, was definitely manageable.

The Turian was the first to take note of the switch in personality, the shift in behavior- opting _not_ to comment on the recent development. While Kyungsoo had never _hated_ Baekhyun, he'd always thought him to be rather insufferable, and for the first time in forever, he actually didn't _mind_ being in his company. Could do more than just _tolerate_ his presence.

Chanyeol, ever-present, was quiet and untroublesome- Kyungsoo took to him quite naturally.

~~~~

 _"Baekhyun?"_ Came Yixing's voice over the comms- perfectly audible on the inside of his helmet. Nonetheless, he didn't earn a response, prompting him to pause in his tracks and turn around.

"Baekhyun?" He tried again, more gently, as he approached.

"Xing," He began, breathing laboured, "My stomach… I don't feel very well."

Chanyeol was at his side in an instant, easily bearing the majority of his weight when he slumped against him, eyelids fluttering shut.

Yixing frowned, "Right, then- Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, you three can continue on without the rest of us- I'm going to take Baekhyun back to the ship. Radio Jongdae if you need anything, we may very well not be rejoining you."

~~

"What the _fuck_ is that?" Came Baekhyun's panicked voice, anxiety welling up inside of him.

Yixing squinted, leaning in closer to the projection- having opted to do a full-body scan once they'd made it back to the ship. He double-tapped the hologram to zoom in closer- spreading his hands apart to enlarge the view, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought.

"That _certainly_ does not belong there," He began, eyed roving over the screen, "And If I remember correctly…" With just a few quick taps, Yixing was pulling up another scan- nearly identical to the first.

Baekhyun swallowed dryly, nails biting half-crescents into palms.

"This was a scan done two months ago. As you can see…" He enlarged the second view- giving them all a side-by-side comparison.

"At that time, that was _not_ there."

"Yeah, but _what is it?!"_ He rushed out, eyes searching. Chanyeol attempted to lay a comforting hand down on his shoulder- and to both Chanyeol's and Yixing's surprise, Baekhyun flinched away- wrapping his arms around himself almost protectively.

He had a sinking feeling…

Yixing pointed out a specific spot on the more recent scan, "This appears to be a cervix-"

Baekhyun's breathing stopped.

"Which would indicate that _this,"_ he circled a finger around what appeared as a small, folded over growth tucked just beneath his intestines and behind his bladder, roughly the size of two human fists, "Is the attached uterine corpus. A womb, stemming from your rectal wall."

"Very fascinating," Yixing nodded emphatically, seemingly ignorant of Baekhyun's impending mental breakdown.

His ears were ringing, but he could still make out the words he didn't want to hear.

"This appears to be holding _eggs,_ Baekhyun," He elaborated, zooming in _even_ closer- enabling them all to see that the newly discovered organ was holding roughly half a dozen ovoid shapes.

Chanyeol appeared entirely unfazed by the revelation, but equally as curious as Yixing- skin adopting a light pink tinge, eyes alight.

" _What?"_

"My brood," Chanyeol supplied helpfully, "I wasn't certain it would take- but they seem to be developing quite well- most likely due to your naturally high body temperature." He was seemingly unaware of the shift in Baekhyun's mood.

If possible, Baekhyun grew even _more_ deathly silent.

And then, finally, a solid minute later, voice dangerously low, " _What the fuck did you do, Chanyeol?"_

Chanyeol released a soft noise of inquiry- finally taking note of his building rage and deflating before tentatively trying, "Are you… Not pleased, Baekhyun?"

Yixing suppressed the urge to wince- wisely remaining silent.

"Am I not-" He began in disbelief, inhaling shakily, and much to his horror, his eyes were growing wet. "Of course I'm not… Fucking _pleased,_ you prick-"

It became evident to Yixing in no time at all that Chanyeol _really_ had no idea what he'd done wrong- and that Baekhyun cursing him out was the equivalent of one cursing at a pet, or a small child- not understanding the implication.

But the intonation was something Chanyeol _did_ register- and Yixing watched as he just sort of… Deflated. Pink tinged skin fading back into a dull grey as a string of expletives left Baekhyun's mouth.

"Get them out. I want them out right _now,"_ He pushed, hackles raised- staring Yixing down as though daring to challenge him.

"They'll _die,_ Baekhyun…" Yixing implored, eyes searching- heart aching a little with the undeniably _pained_ expression on Chanyeol's face.

"And? I didn't fucking ask for this! I don't care if it kills them. I'm not a fucking _incubator._ "

Chanyeol flinched, but Baekhyun was too far gone.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Baekhyun- But I would advise, as your friend, that you discuss this with Chanyeol before you make any hasty decisions."

"Fine. You know what, Xing? Fuck you too," His sudden and complete lack of volume control displayed how upset he actually was- but it wasn't just _anger._ Yixing had known Baekhyun long enough for him to see that.

He was _scared._

Yixing didn't take it to heart- he knew better than to do so.

But _Chanyeol_ didn't.

Before either of them could get in another word edgewise, Baekhyun was storming out of the lab- the door swinging shut behind him with a loud, resounding slam.

Chanyeol looked _heartbroken._

"He's just scared, Chanyeol," Yixing tried to explain, tentatively- Chanyeol looking every bit like a kicked puppy.

"We'll fix this, don't worry-" He reached out to pat Chanyeol's shoulder in reassurance, awkwardly.

"A good place to start might be… Can you explain to me what happened that lead to this? Please leave out the explicit details."

Chanyeol seemed to think the question over for a few seconds before responding, "We discussed his condition, and I could sense his arousal, particularly after he witnessed my aquatic form. He expressed his interest towards those of non-human descent, and so I asked him if he desired to mate with me."

"He seemed very enthused by the concept, and responded in kind. We mated, twice, and I bred him on the second."

Yixing rubbed at his temples.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"Did you phrase it that way specifically when you asked?"

"I did."

"I have reason to believe that Baekhyun may have misunderstood your meaning," Yixing elaborated, "Everything is _purely_ carnal for Baekhyun. For him, sex doesn't equate to procreation."

"What other purpose would it serve?" Chanyeol frowned.

"Pleasure."

"That seems rather redundant…"

"It's a trait fairly unique to humans, majorly- sensation over functionality. His… _Condition_ only amplifies it. So, to specify, when Baekhyun agreed, he likely mistook _mating_ as only the _act_ itself.

So while he technically did agree, he didn't understand what he was agreeing to. Hence his being upset," Yixing finalized with a nod, eyes searching.

When realization finally seemed to dawn on him, Chanyeol just nodded sadly in reluctant understanding, "I see," he murmured, a conflicted expression finding his face.

"Might I ask… What the urgency was?"

"I've been searching for a compatible mate for a great deal of years now- but heralding from Despoina, with only Leviathan, and several smaller aquatic species and plant life, I have ultimately been unsuccessful in my endeavor. I have not happened upon many non-hostile, sapient species in my travels- and the ones that i have, displayed no interest or desire to mate, nor carry my offspring."

"And… What about your own species?"

"All extinct, except for me," Chanyeol answered easily, nonchalant, and Yixing's face fell.

"There is no need to be sad, Doctor. This is not something I find to be upsetting," He shook his head, "As I explained to Baekhyun, female Chrodia cannibalize their mates. Had I had a female to breed with, I would no longer exist. My species effectively killed itself, over time. We were not designed for longevity."

"When I awoke to discover Baekhyun, who immediately displayed interest in mating, I allowed myself to be hopeful. I did not consider that we might have had very different concepts of what _mating_ entailed. My vision and hopefulness got the better of me. The way he acted, smelled, and felt all indicated to me that he was a compatible mate. It would seem that I made a very poor judgement in my desperation."

"Would I be right to assume that the change in his physiology was also your doing?" Yixing rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Correct. As a human male, he simply lacked the necessary organs to carry and bare my offspring on his own. I implanted concentrated uterine stem cells inside of him, which generated the necessary organic tissue. Ultimately, he is a host. It serves no other function, and would not allow someone else to impregnate him via insemination. As a host, he can not generate life, he can only hold it.

Later on in the term, it would also generate hormones to help his body adapt to the change. I will not bother going into further detail- the process is complex, and explaining it would be senseless if he only intends to destroy them.

I will not stop him. His desires are his own, as is his body. The organ can be removed quite harmlessly, but my young will still perish. The shift in temperature will kill them instantly."

"Will you try again?" Yixing asked tentatively, a few seconds later.

Chanyeol remained silent for some time.

"Chanyeol…?"

"I will not be able to," Chanyeol looked down to his lap- clenching and unclenching his fists. "As I stated, I made a _very_ poor judgement."

"Oh, dear…" Yixing murmured, sighing in exasperation. "I could give you a lecture on human behaviour and interpretation, but I'm afraid we'd be here for the rest of the day, and then some. You have a _lot_ to learn. I can see that you do mean well, however- this wasn't something you did out of malintent so much as it was a simple oversight…

I understand where you're coming from, however- but I'm not certain that Baekhyun will see things the same way. He doesn't always think _rationally._ If they can be removed as harmlessly as you've said, that will be a reassurance."

Chanyeol's blank expression was telling.

" _But,_ I'll save you the trouble of talking this over with him by discussing it with him on my own."

"Please omit the part about my inability to attempt it for a second time. This is not his obligation, and I do not want him to change his decision due to guilt."  
  
~~~  
  


"I don't want to hear it," Baekhyun supplied sharply, voice thick, eyes swollen and reddened- presumably from tears.

"I'd advise that you at least _listen_ to what I have to say before you disregard it. It will offer you some clarification, as well as insight."

Baekhyun frowned, mouth clamped shut for several seconds, "... _Fine."_ He conceded with exaggerated reluctance. As though he didn't care to hear the supposed explanation, no matter how valid.

"Chanyeol _didn't_ do anything without your permission. You just didn't realize you'd granted it to him," He began, pausing for emphasis, "When he asked you if you wanted to mate with him, you said?"

Baekhyun's eyes narrowed, "Yes. I said… Yes."

"And what purpose does mating serve for other species?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened fractionally, mouth opening and closing several times, before he swallowed dryly and went silent for a few long seconds.

"Re... Reproduction."

"And what is Chanyeol?" Yixing pressed, ensuring that the situation was perfectly transparent before continuing.

"A Chrodiath- whatever," He scrubbed a hand across his face, "Not human. He isn't human."

A few beats of silence and, "Oh _god._ I _agreed_ to this." He shook his head and disbelief, hand not leaving his face- like he was attempting to hide behind it.

"I fucking agreed. I never… I knew thinking with my dick could have consequences, but I always imagined something superficial, or maybe like… An infection or something…"

"But I never thought it would get me fucking _knocked up._ "

"There's much _much_ stranger things than male pregnancy," Yixing input. "But keep in mind that this no longer solely involves your own life." He anticipated something of a protest. Some sort of argument, but what he received instead was… More silence.

Deliberating.

" _But_ if you wish to terminate them, Chanyeol understands things from your perspective."

Baekhyun buried his face in his palms.

"N-no, I… I can't do that," he murmured weakly, an audible sniffle escaping him.

"I... Never meant that, even if… Even if I _hadn't_ consented to this, I could… _Never_ do that. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I did."

Yixing released a relieved sigh, rubbing at his temples.

"Chanyeol will be pleased to hear that," He considered omitting what Chanyeol had requested him to, but given that Baekhyun had already stated that he didn't intend on having the eggs removed, continued anyways.

"Chanyeol has been searching for a compatible mate for quite some time, now. It would seem that he can only have one host in his lifetime, and he chose you.

But his story is his own to tell. I'd suggest you speak with him personally."

"Oh _god,"_ Baekhyun began, voice raising, "I said… That I didn't care if they died-"

After making to stand on shaky legs, Baekhyun was out the door in seconds.

He found Chanyeol where he'd left him- staring longingly at the magnified holographic image still being projected. Baekhyun cleared his throat- waking him from his apparent reverie, as he diverted his gaze to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol offered him an awkward, semi-uncomfortable smile that certainly didn't reach his eyes, and Baekhyun's heart ached anew. _He_ had done that. _He_ was the cause of it.

He closed the distance between them in just a few quick strides, taking Chanyeol by surprise as he clambered into his lap- Chanyeol's hands instinctively coming up to grab his waist to stabilize him, as Baekhyun's hands found either side of his face- holding his gaze.

Baekhyun inhaled shakily, finding solace in the way Chanyeol squeezed his waist in reassurance- he could sense his distress.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun finally began, voice cracking, a familiar pressure building behind his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before continuing, blinking away tears.

Confusion pulled at Chanyeol's eyebrows, head cocking to the side.

"What I said- I… I didn't mean it. Okay?" His lower lip trembled, and he clenched his jaw shut.

"Okay." Chanyeol murmured softly, posture relaxing and a more genuine smile finding his face.

Was it really that simple?

It was, with _Chanyeol,_ Baekhyun reasoned internally- whose emotions and feelings weren't nearly as complex as a human's. As Baekhyun's. Chanyeol, who didn't think to ask ' _why?'_ when someone said no- accepting everything at face value.

It was both a blessing and a curse. Baekhyun would continue to feel guilty over something that Chanyeol had long gotten past. And Chanyeol wouldn't hold _anything_ against him. If anything, it made him feel _worse._

Baekhyun pushed through it- for closure. For preventing future conflicts and misunderstandings.

"I did consent to this," Baekhyun established, eyes searching. "I didn't expect it, I didn't even consider it, but… You asked me a question, and I said yes, and I _meant it._ I didn't know that I'd meant it at the time, but now… Now I do."

A deep breath, "And… I'm scared. Chanyeol, I'm fucking _terrified,_ because I know _literally_ nothing about… This. About what I should expect. And I hate being unprepared- it's something that has… Always prevented me from moving forward in life. The unknown.

But… I… I want this," Baekhyun wet his lips, "I didn't know that I wanted this, but now that it's on the table, I know I do."

"You wish to carry and birth my Brood?" His gaze softened.

"Y-yeah…" A wobbly smile, "Sounds awful clinical when you put it like that, but… Yeah. I want to… Do that."

"When I selected you as a host, I thought I had made a good decision," Chanyeol began, and Baekhyun felt his stomach turn with the implication that his decision had been a mistake. His face fell.

"Healthy… Virile… Warm, and so _very_ eager and receptive. I was… Pleased, with my hasty decision. I could think of no better host, you possessed all of the qualities I have been searching for in a mate. The process would have been identical in any host, regardless of race or gender. As a rule, you being human male was a non issue for that very reason.

I could scent your arousal. It was extremely potent. Possibly the most concentrated I have ever encountered. As I had been searching for a great deal of time, it was only natural for me to ask you if you desired to mate with me, as I desired to mate with you. Hence why I believed I had made a good decision.

I had not once looked back and thought that I had made a mistake- not until today.

After the Doctor sat with me and explained to me your standpoint, I felt guilt- something incredibly unfamiliar for me. I suppose I could even say that I… _Care,_ so much about you, that I was concerned over how you felt, and what you were thinking.

I did not think I had made a mistake in choosing you, Baekhyun, but that I had made a mistake in acting too rashly in my desperation to not see my race perish.

Perhaps, I could have waited until after courting you, but at the time I did not believe that I would form a bond with you. Chrodiathesi, amongst one another, do not develop emotional attachment as mates. The concept was quite foreign."

He paused, taking a few seconds to collect his thoughts, "With each passing day, my fondness for you has grown.

It became apparent today, when I realized that despite your protest, despite your aversion, that my perception of you did not change. That I did not hold any resentment towards you, and actually could comprehend your standpoint.

If you were to tell me right this moment that you did not wish to be my host, I still would not think less of you.

This is a process that can only be repeated by the same host- I could not simply find another, nor do I desire to do so.

But… To hear that you desire to carry my young, is something that… Fills me with immense joy.

So, I would like to say sincerely, Tha-"

Lips finding his own cut him off mid-sentence, shocking him into silence and stillness, before tentatively moving his mouth against Baekhyun's in turn. The human had put a great deal of time and energy into teaching him how to kiss, and Baekhyun moaning into Chanyeol's mouth told him that it had paid off.

It was the closest thing Baekhyun could ever get to a love confession from Chanyeol, and he could swear he'd never been more turned on- unconsciously rocking his hips against Chanyeol's, whimpering into the kiss.

"I need you," Baekhyun gasped against his mouth, entire body quivering.

"Here?"

"Right here. Right now," Baekhyun pushed, temporarily removing himself from Chanyeol's lap to hastily strip down before straddling him once more. " _Please_ tell me that you don't need to be submerged in water to-"

"I do not, water only acts as a catalyst. It is something I can control at will."

"Then why have we only been fucking in bathtubs for the past three weeks?" Baekhyun whined, "We could have been using beds."

"Water is my natural element, and where my aquatic form functions best. You have been insistent on only mating while in my aq-"

"Okay, _okay._ Just. Please stick something inside of me. Now."

To Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, in mere _seconds_ he was met with the familiar sensation of a tentacle sliding inbetween his asscheeks- rubbing over his asshole several times before _teasingly_ prodding against it- applying just enough pressure that it felt like it was going in, before simply sliding over it again instead. Before Baekhyun could protest or complain, it was slipping in- warming his insides as it drooled hot slick inside of him.

He wasted no time in starting to fuck him _properly_ \- his pace set according to what Baekhyun was the most responsive to- hard, _deep_ thrusts, the girth of the tentacle filling him so completely that it couldn't _not_ push past his prostate on every stroke- rapidly pushing him closer and closer to release.

He'd managed to learn Baekhyun's body, inside and out, in just a short couple of weeks- where he was most sensitive, what he enjoyed the most, what he _didn't_ enjoy.

Which is why he had a tentacle wrapped around Baekhyun's chest- the suckers that lined the underside rubbing over his nipples- squeezing and relaxing intermittently. Another four wound around his sensitive thighs, alongside his arms and wrists - suction cups stuck to his skin and leaving small hickeys all over his body.

What finally set him off was the two tentacles that came up to graze over his stomach- stroking over it almost… Reverently. Caressing the subtle swell that Baekhyun easily could have simply attributed to weight gain, had he not been aware of the life developing inside of him.

With their fingers intertwined, two overlapped hands stroking over his cock, tentacle pistoning in and out of his ass, he was brought to a quick, and satisfying completion- Chanyeol's name on his lips, his tentacles holding him through it. He simply sighed at the pleasant feeling of Chanyeol filling him, a few minutes later- draping himself over Chanyeol's body, their lips meeting in a sloppy, haphazard, and lazy kiss.

Later, when they found themselves twined together whilst laying in Baekhyun's bed, with the assurance that Baekhyun did intend on carrying Chanyeol's eggs to term, "So… What sort of… Changes… Should I be expecting?" Baekhyun asked, hesitantly- apprehensive. Like he wasn't certain he wanted to hear the answer.

Chanyeol hummed in consideration, "If you weren't already aware… This will not be the same as an average human pregnancy. As you are my host, and the only thing your body is now capable of doing is carrying."

"So… I'm basically a human incubator," Baekhyun mumbled, deadpan.

"Yes, and no. The eggs were nearly microscopic when I implanted them inside of you- while the genes being passed on are my own, they will adopt _some_ traits from you. Perhaps, mannerisms, or hair and eye color- it is not something that can be determined until _after_ they have been hatched."

"So… They're… Ours? Both of ours?" Baekhyun shifted to peer into Chanyeol's face- intrigued. Excited.

"Yes," Chanyeol answered simply, simply staring at Baekhyun when the human offered him the tiniest, softest of smiles. Pleased.

"The only thing that can properly be determined is that they will be wholly Chrodiathesi, no matter which traits they take on. They are still Chrodia eggs."

Chanyeol squinted at the ceiling, temporarily lost in thought.

"You can also expect heightened sensitivity, emotions, and dehydration. While they don't absorb nutrients as human offspring do, they _do_ absorb a high volume of hydrogen- which comes from the water in your body."

"Is… That what sustains you? On your ship, we found a bunch of canisters of pure liquid hydrogen."

"All Chrodia are Chemoautotrophic. We generate energy by absorbing chemical compounds. You will need to consume plenty of water in the coming weeks. Conversely, submerging yourself in water will also suffice."

"So basically we just need to fuck, regularly, in water, yeah?"

Chanyeol decided not to dignify his question with a response.

"Physically, you may put on extra weight, but nothing excessive. And finally, closer to term… You will begin self-lubricating, to prepare your body and ease the process of passing eggs."

"That sounds unpleasant."

Chanyeol shrugged to display his indifference.

"I will take care of you," Chanyeol added, almost as an afterthought. "Should you need, or desire anything, that is within my capabilities or grasp, I will provide."

"So if I wanted you to suck my dick _right_ now, you'd do it?" Baekhyun challenged, tone teasing.

"If it is your desire," Chanyeol answered simply, nonchalant. Baekhyun paused in consideration.

~~~~

Again, Baekhyun's discomfort seemed to pass- enabling them to resume their usual operations. They'd thought better of informing the rest of the crew of Baekhyun's pregnancy- Baekhyun knew that the knowledge would only serve to be a hindrance, and would prevent him from doing things upon their insistence.

Ultimately, he wasn't any more breakable than he had been before- and with Chanyeol's assurance that the eggs would _not_ take damage or be put in jeopardy by Baekhyun partaking in missions or carrying out his own, it was something pushed to the recesses of his mind. It only returned to the forefront when the foreign aches Chanyeol _had_ mentioned began every now and again- often severe enough to force him to remain on the deck with Jongdae rather than on the field like he was _supposed_ to be.

It was almost nice- a reprieve of, sorts- getting his regular cut for just, occasionally, lounging around the ship instead of working. Getting to talk to his best friend was an added bonus, too- Jongdae had, reasonably, been the first person Baekhyun told.

He'd anticipated surprise, or something to that effect- but to _Baekhyun's_ surprise, Jongdae didn't even appear to be _fazed_ by the revelation- just nodding in understanding, and carrying on like the knowledge didn't change anything. It made Baekhyun feel a _little_ more normal.

If anything, he became more understanding- realized that Baekhyun _really_ wasn't faking it just to get out of missions, but was, indeed, in a substantial degree of pain, from time to time.

Jongin, coinciding with Kyungsoo, was the second to be informed. Kyungsoo had displayed his surprise, and apparent disbelief- while Jongin was _thrilled_ with the news.

Through the weeks, Chanyeol remained a constant, reassuring presence by his side- giving him space when he needed it- but truthfully, more often than not, Baekhyun _wanted_ him to stay right beside him. A pillar of strength, of fearlessness, and undeniably comfort.

There were still no _I love you's_ exchanged, but they had formed a bond that didn't _need_ words- instead, being expressed through simple actions, touches, and increasingly more and more passionate love-making. Baekhyun being Chanyeol's host didn't even serve as a _minor_ deterrent, with Chanyeol taking him equally, if not more, hard and fast as he always did.

On occasion, in his exhaustion, Baekhyun would just lay on his side with Chanyeol right behind him- one tentacle holding his leg up with ease as another one, or two, fucked into him from behind. His sex-drive hadn't changed, but as Chanyeol had told him it would, his sensitivity had increased so substantially that he could _easily_ cum in just a matter of minutes, _and_ from just penetration alone.

~~~~

In just under three months, with Baekhyun's supposed due-date just on the horizon, Baekhyun was equally as bored as he was physically exhausted. True to Chanyeol's word, the Chrodia _had_ taken care of him well, and displayed the patience of a _saint._

But he hadn't left his new residence in an entire _week._

He'd been forced to buy a place after the realization struck that the eggs and coinciding babies couldn't be kept aboard the ship- that it was too dangerous, and _far_ from ideal. _That,_ and the hatchlings would need to spend the majority of their time submerged in water as they grew- for sustenance, and to supply energy for their rapid growth. An installed in-ground pool- a gift from Baekhyun's squadmates, was sufficient- and also a major benefit for Chanyeol.

They'd made a firm agreement that after laying the eggs, Baekhyun was at least somewhat off the hook- that he still had obligations of his own, but he could resume his mercenary operations and life as normal. His life couldn't simply _stop_ because of Chanyeol breeding with him- and as such, Chanyeol was, and had been, fully prepared to take on his dominant role as a parent.

Temporarily, as a Talon, Baekhyun was reportedly out of commission- no one other than his small squad knew of the pregnancy, and he intended on keeping it that way. With that said, he wasn't showing substantially- nothing beyond the slight swell of his stomach, which Chanyeol had displayed an almost _odd_ fixation for. Understandably, Chanyeol was a _lot_ more excited than he was.

Baekhyun just wanted them _out._

They were surprisingly heavy- the pregnancy causing aches and pains in places he hadn't even _known_ could hurt- but Chanyeol was there to rub his back, his feet, to hold him- and, Baekhyun's personal favorite, to suck his dick whenever he asked.

If he had to word it, he'd describe it as being akin to carrying rocks in his stomach- a persistent, nagging weight that made even _moving_ uncomfortable.

Supposedly, the actual process of birthing wasn't supposed to take a toll on his body- with the help of the natural lubrication Chanyeol had informed him about. Baekhyun thought it felt _disgusting-_ production increasing with his level of arousal. For him, it was a curse- as a man in a perpetual state of horniness. In addition, his body had become more pliant.

But it was an odd feeling, _wanting_ sex, while simultaneously not wanting Chanyeol, or anyone else, to touch him.

At the very least, he'd maintained his personal hygiene- and, thanks to Chanyeol, ate and drank water consistently.

Having become accustomed to _constantly_ attempting to will the eggs to come out, and hardly being able to think of anything else, it was to his surprise that the process began while sleep firmly held him in it's clutches.

He awoke to searing pain- not unlike the sensation he'd received when Chanyeol had first implanted the stemcells inside of him- which, at the time, had been severe enough for him to fall unconscious.

 _Awaking_ to that feeling was infinitely worse, as it persisted- and in no time at all, Baekhyun found himself _delirious_ with the intensity of his discomfort. At some point, he'd started to cry- and finally, after what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes at most, Chanyeol was at his side- hushing him, cupping his face, settling a hand on his swollen stomach- which was something, to Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, that caused the pain to abate, some.

Chanyeol made to grab his opposite hand- wincing when Baekhyun took it in a death grip- as though clutching onto it for dear life.

He rubbed soothingly at Baekhyun's stomach, sighing in relief when Baekhyun's involuntary whimpers quieted shortly thereafter.

Thinly, he contained his rising excitement.

It was _happening._

The process was surprisingly quick- but Chanyeol had been prepared for the duration of the entire month- having everything from an actual incubator, to dozens of towels on hand.

"Y-you… You said it wasn't… S-supposed to hurt, you motherf-"

"It is not," Chanyeol input with a frown.

Chanyeol helped him out of his loose pajama pants before guiding him onto his hands and knees- again, something that lessened the pain to a degree.

It bore little in the ways of similarities to a live, _human_ birth- under observation and with clear, concise instruction.

Rather, it came quite _naturally-_ his stance widening, knees slipping further and further apart on the bed, while his forehead rested on his folded forearms- ass in the air, and face-down on the mattress. He quickly discovered that he didn't even _need_ to push- stifling a cry as the first egg slipped past the rings of muscle, ass drooling an overly excessive amount of slick onto the towels Chanyeol had laid underneath him.

He _moaned_ in relief when the first, and most stubborn egg, _finally_ slid free- directly into Chanyeol's waiting hands. The relief grew with each egg passed- each one coming in quick succession shortly thereafter. But with enough time in-between for Chanyeol to carefully dry each egg, and then lay them down in a small nest of towels, sitting atop an electric heating pad.

Amidst his whimpers, and the slick, obscene sounds of the eggs coming out, the scent of Baekhyun's arousal tinged the air.

His thighs shook from the strain, entire body trembling from exertion.

After what seemed to be the final one, Baekhyun sobbed out Chanyeol's name- the Chrodia laying a towel overtop the makeshift nest of eggs before returning to his side.

"I-I need…" He inhaled shakily, legs giving out from beneath him just before Chanyeol was guiding him over onto his back once again.

His cock was hard and flushed- curving up towards his soft stomach, and he had a forearm thrown over his eyes, breath coming in quick, ragged pants.

He considered questioning him, and didn't quite understand how Baekhyun could be so painfully aroused in the grueling, painful process of laying his eggs, but thought better of it- instead, in a few short seconds, pressing a tentacle inside of his swollen, abused entrance. Pliant, and throbbing from the strain- the tentacle slid inside easily- another joining the first to _properly_ fill him, because Baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way.

He sobbed in relief. In pleasure- the sensation so exquisite, so divine, in his continued state of heightened sensitivity, that he he found his orgasm rapidly approaching in less than two minutes. When he came, he clamped down around his tentacles- back arching off the bed before he choked on a moan when, to his apparent disbelief, he was met with the feeling of yet _another_ egg coming out- forcing Chanyeol's tentacles out of his ass as the sixth, and presumably _final_ egg following suit.

While just barely, Chanyeol caught it in time- offering it the same treatment he had to the other five before turning back to Baekhyun.

His chest was heaving, and his eyes were firmly shut- Chanyeol registered dimly that Baekhyun had passed out in the process of delivering the final egg. His own cum was cooling on his belly- the slick he'd produced in the process of birthing the eggs coating the insides of his thighs and groin, with Chanyeol's release dripping out of him- legs splayed. His lips were parted, strands of hair sticking to the sides of his face- damp from perspiration.

He was a complete mess, but _beautiful_ nonetheless.

Several hours later found Baekhyun and Chanyeol staring into the makeshift nest of eggs and blinking somewhat owlishly- Baekhyun's mouth opening and closing a few times before clamping shut when he realized that he didn't have anything to say.

"Those…. Came out of me," Baekhyun finally mumbled, drily.

"Indeed."

"My asshole is _never_ going to shrink back down to it's normal size, is it?"

"Your body has an abundance of elasticity. Unless something tore- which, I can assure you, nothing did- it will be exactly the same as it was prior." It was a true exercise in his patience- displaying not even a _semblance_ of exasperation.

Each egg had a hard, glossy shell- all varying in coloration. From jet black, to icy white, and speckled blue. But the sheer _size_ of the eggs was perhaps the most concerning- with each roughly being the size of a closed human fist.

"Can I… Hold them?" Baekhyun tried, hesitating. "Kinda scared that I'm gonna break them by accident."

"The shell of Chrodia eggs are virtually impenetrable from the outside. For all intents and purposes, you could throw it across a room and it still would not break- albeit, it will still disturb the hatchling inside. The only thing you need to concern yourself over is keeping it relatively warm."

Tentatively, Baekhyun reached out to retrieve the largest egg from the nest.

"Keep it close to your body, or in your lap," Chanyeol cautioned.

Baekhyun settled the egg in his lap- legs folded- staring down at it with wonder in his eyes, "You hurt me the most, you fucker," Baekhyun mumbled, the softness of the voice betraying how he _truly_ felt. The first egg had been the largest- hence his discomfort, alongside it being so cramped inside of his smaller body that the widest part of the ovoid shape had been forced out first.

Belatedly, Baekhyun realized that female Chrodiathesi were even larger than Chanyeol- who was already almost a full foot taller than he, and just _bigger_ than him overall. The persistent discomfort suddenly made a lot more sense- there simply just _hadn't_ been enough room inside of him.

Still, somehow, miraculously, he'd managed to produce all six- each one alive, and healthy.

"You served to be an excellent host, Baekhyun," Chanyeol murmured quietly- gaze oddly soft, and fixated on where Baekhyun was caressing the egg nestled in his lap.

"Is that your way of saying I'm good at making babies?" Baekhyun snorted, teasing.

"You carried and delivered my brood exceedingly well- especially considering the high probability of complications in interspecies breeding. But what I mean, primarily, in saying you served to be an excellent host, is that you care."

"Oh," Baekhyun replied, eloquently.

"I could think of no better mate with which to guarantee the continued survival of my kind."

Unconsciously, Baekhyun drew the egg a little closer, "Chanyeol… When you say that, do you mean that… You're the last one?"

"I do. But make no mistake- my species wiped itself out."

"That's… Kinda sad, actually," Baekhyun murmured quietly, a frown forming on his small mouth. "But does that mean you intend on… More eggs…" He paled.

Chanyeol cracked a wry smile- an entirely human expression, something he'd naturally adopted from remaining in the company of several.

"No, Baekhyun. I expect nothing more from you. You already did me a great service in producing these," He gestured vaguely to the nest of eggs.

Baekhyun went quiet for a few moments.

"And, theoretically, if I… Wanted…" He trailed off, as though second guessing himself. Chanyeol encouraged him to continue with a reassuring smile. Baekhyun averted his eyes.

"Could you.. We… Do like, two or three instead, maybe?"

"I am uncertain," Chanyeol admitted, "It is nearly beyond my control. However, I can still make an attempt, just with no guarantee. Regardless, though, even if you were to carry another six, or perhaps even seven or eight, the process would be much more painless, given that the womb has already been stretched to its full capacity."

"But that's… Purely theoretical. Just to clarify," Baekhyun insisted.

"Purely theoretical," Chanyeol agreed with a nod.

~~~~

After a few days of recovery, in which he spent in the constant company of his six eggs, Baekhyun was struck with the sudden realization of how achingly _empty_ he felt- but for a reason other than just wanting sex.

He tried to push it to the recesses of his mind- the eggs he'd already laid had yet to even hatch. Surely, it wasn't the time to be thinking about producing _more._ He briefly considered asking Chanyeol if it was _normal,_ but didn't want to risk acknowledging it any further.

When the first egg _finally_ hatched, suddenly Baekhyun's interest in returning to work became much less pertinent. The process took an upwards of eight long hours- Baekhyun finding it almost _painful_ to sit back and watch as the hatchling slowly broke through its shell from the inside-out. Chanyeol had informed him that it was something the hatchling had to do on it's own.

Over the course of a few weeks, the eggs had grown much larger after being moved into their incubating station- ovoid, but each one roughly the size of a football. Predictably, it was the largest that broke through first.

As tiny blue hands broke out of the shell, Baekhyun could already say he was absolutely smitten with fucker- the one who had hurt him the most.

Just as it's father had been, when he'd first met Baekhyun, the hatchling was absolutely silent as it pulled itself free from the remnants of it's hard black shell- surfacing with an equally black head of hair, in sharp contrast to Chanyeol's almost silvery tone, and much closer to Baekhyun's natural shade.

Followed by a chubby upper-body and full cheeks, and, as expected, tentacles.

"Ten," Chanyeol counted, indicating that the largest hatchling was male.

By the end of the night, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were equally as exhausted- and they found themselves curled up in bed around six alive, and healthy Chrodia babies. Four males, and two females. Chanyeol had tasked Baekhyun with giving them their human names; Haechan, Chenle, Renjun, Jisung, Sana, and Mina.

"I love you," Baekhyun mumbled as he kissed the forehead of the nearest hatchling, Haechan, repeating the action until he'd successfully kissed the foreheads of all six.

And then finally, Chanyeol- Baekhyun's lips ghosting over his forehead, and then moving down to his mouth- murmuring a soft, "I love you," against his lips.

The words felt foreign on his tongue, but he meant each one.

Parental bonds were _never_ something Baekhyun had ever thought he could possibly understand, with no intention of ever having kids of his own- not with a hectic life like his, and not with his apparent inability to form lasting relationships.

But now, with six Chrodia hatchlings between them, wrapped around, and up in their arms… Baekhyun realized that he understood with almost startling clarity.


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Being Hypersexual, while simultaneously having six baby Chrodia to look after, was quite possibly the most excruciating thing he'd ever had to experience. 

It wasn't that they were particularly demanding, or loud- in fact, they were extremely quiet, but rather that they constantly had to be under supervision- something Chanyeol was more than willing to provide, thus granting Baekhyun the opportunity to return to work. 

Albeit reluctantly, he had- coming home from his missions and fieldwork every few days to stay with the little family they'd built together, only to leave again and _constantly_ feel like he was missing out on something important. Missing out on something invaluable. 

In addition, the stark _emptiness_ inside had yet to abate- in fact, it grew more persistent, a constant nagging in the back of his mind, and the worst of distractions. 

Baekhyun hated it. 

His growing irritation was apparent, and terribly uncharacteristic of his usually bright, and upbeat personality. 

Naturally, his squadmates saw it fit to intervene. 

"Are you sure about this?" Baekhyun mumbled a little apprehensively. 

"Absolutely positive," Yixing's beautiful, Asari wife beamed, smile congenial and admittedly, a comfort. "It's been a great deal of time since I've had any young to look after- but, I can assure you, I'm still very much in my matron years, and more than capable of doing so." She nodded. 

Baekhyun's posture relaxed, some. He didn't often see her- granted, he also didn't often visit Yixing's residence, and it was always striking to see how _gorgeous_ she was. While he couldn't say he was _attracted_ to her, he did find her beauty admirable. 

"Between Yixing and I, it's nothing we aren't capable of handling on our own. It's only for a few days- should we need you, we'll contact you. You don't need to be concerned." 

"Okay…" He murmured, reluctantly. 

"Go spend some quality time with your husband-" She began before being interrupted. 

Baekhyun choked- promptly bursting into a coughing fit. _Husband?_

She tilted her head to the side curiously, but saw it fit to continue talking, "And relax. You've been working, on top of being a new parent- I'd say you've more than earned a break, No?" 

Baekhyun just nodded in acceptance. A part of him _was_ excited to finally have some time alone with Chanyeol, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy over leaving their hatchlings in the care of someone other than Chanyeol or himself. 

After bending down to press kisses to each of their forehead- something he took to doing almost every night, Yixing had to almost _push_ him out of the door- squeezing his arm in reassurance and offering him a small smile. 

Everything would be fine, he assured himself as he turned to leave. Yixing was both his friend, and a licensed medical practitioner. 

Although, Baekhyun _wasn't_ entirely sure about the _licensed_ part. He was a member of Talon for a reason. 

As he neared his home, his brain switched gears. 

Baekhyun had been waiting _so_ long. He fully intended on jumping Chanyeol's bones the moment he made it through the door. 

He didn't expect Chanyeol to beat him to the chase. 

In fact, he'd barely made it through the front entrance before Chanyeol was wordlessly grabbing him and shoving him up against the nearest wall- body naked, and wet, and smelling of soap- presumably from the shower. 

To say it was a first was an understatement. 

In their time together, Chanyeol had yet to be the one to properly initiate anything sexual between them- let alone express his desire. In fact, Baekhyun had begun to wonder if he was even capable of doing so- if he became aroused, or if he was just constantly prepared to mate. 

His skin, and eyes, were tinged a soft shade of red- _desire,_ Baekhyun determined. He had become quite easy to read after recognizing what each color meant when his skin, and body adopted it's hue. The intensity of the color represented the corresponding intensity of the emotion. 

Even his tentacles had adopted the shade. 

Chanyeol could scarcely get him out of his clothes fast enough. 

There was no foreplay or teasing- Chanyeol's tentacles coming up to wrap around his limbs and body- mouth finding his own in a sloppy, haphazard kiss- teeth clacking awkwardly. 

"Bed," Baekhyun urged on a gasp- clinging to his larger form when Chanyeol reluctantly peeled them both away from the wall to relocate to their shared bedroom- easily pressing his smaller form into the bedsheets. 

All ten tentacles were on him simultaneously- stroking, squeezing all over his body, attaching and unattaching, latching onto his sensitive skin- overloading every single one of his senses. Baekhyun couldn't recall the last time he'd felt like he was going to combust. 

Belatedly, Baekhyun had learned that only eight of the ten were additional limbs, while the final two were more phallic, one acting as an ovipositor- with an absence of suckers along the first foot of each, drooling sticky, purple cum onto his skin. 

Two tentacles forcing his thighs apart, another was working into him in a matter of seconds- cum wetting the rim of his asshole and squirting inside of him- hot, in sharp contrast to the coolness of the tentacle itself. 

"I- ah- I… D-didn't know-" He choked on a moan as the tentacle slid inside- filling him more completely than any dick had ever managed to do before he'd met Chanyeol. "That you e-even got… Horny," He gave a breathy laugh, broken up by a soft whimper, "Thought it was only… Ever just me." 

"I do," Chanyeol corrected, oddly quiet- focused, the tentacle swivelling, curling inside of him and pushing, rubbing up against his prostate deliberately. "It just is not debilitating, or mentally taxing, as it is for you." 

"Not… F-" He keened, back arching off the bed, eyes nearly rolling back when he was met with the sensation of the tip of two tentacles circling, teasing around his nipples. "Not fair." 

Chanyeol just hummed in response. 

" _Please_ fuck me," Baekhyun finally whimpered- breath hitching audibly when the tentacle began moving- thrusting in and out of his slick asshole easily. He threw his arms around his neck- nails biting into the soft skin of his back- taking delight in the way the Chrodia leaned in to mouth at his neck- leaving marks with his teeth rather than just with the suckers of his tentacles. 

He'd be full of bruises and marks, tomorrow. 

He could hardly wait. 

Somewhat awkwardly, he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips- throwing his head back with the change in angle. The hypersensitivity from his pregnancy had abated, somewhat, but ultimately had left him more sensitive than he'd been prior to becoming Chanyeol's host. He couldn't say he minded. 

Threading his fingers through Chanyeol's silky hair, Baekhyun pulled him down into a kiss- moaning into his mouth, and taking delight in the soft groan he elicited as he experimentally tightened around the tentacle buried inside of him. 

When another stroked over his flat stomach, the memory of the persistent, nagging emptiness came to the forefront again. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whined into his mouth, body trembling beneath his larger form as the tentacle picked up the pace- fucking into him faster. 

_Was he seriously about to beg for it?_

_Absolutely_. 

Chanyeol grunted into the kiss to signify his acknowledgement, humming softly when Baekhyun nibbled at his lower lip. 

"I- I want it," He whispered, swallowing dryly. 

Chanyeol raised himself to peer into Baekhyun's flushed face. 

"I… Want to be your host again," He continued, eyes searching, and fluttering shut when something like realization found Chanyeol's face. 

"Allow me to clarify," Chanyeol began, voice an octave lower than normal, but still far too unaffected for Baekhyun's liking, "You wish for me to breed you again?" 

Baekhyun felt betrayed when his cock jerked with the wording- inhaling shakily, "G-god, I hate it when… You phrase it that way," Lie. "But.. Y-yeah." 

He wasn't sure what he'd expected- perhaps more discussion, or questioning. 

But instead, all he received was an easy, "Okay." And that worked just fine, too. 

It didn't _feel_ any different than it usually did- at least, not initially, but it was the _knowledge_ of what was happening that _truly_ set him off- he was so turned on that it physically _hurt_. 

There was no searing pain, this time- no substantial discomfort, only a minute pinching sensation as the tip of the tentacle eased into the opening of the organ implanted inside of him some months back _specifically_ to carry his brood. 

And then, pure _bliss_ \- the process happening in a matter of seconds, his hot cum filling him up inside only shortly thereafter, and bringing him to a quick, and utterly satisfying orgasm as Chanyeol took his aching cock into one hand and stroked him to his much needed completion. 

Over the course of the night, they fucked, they made _love_ , too many times for Baekhyun to count- even going so far in their haphazard sex-marathon, that they switched roles, with Chanyeol in his human form, and Baekhyun taking delight in the tightness of his body. Not for the first time, granted, but for the first time in quite a long while. 

In the throes of passion, although barely, he dimly registered that the irritating _empty_ sensation had finally abated. 

Both the one inside of his body, and the more figurative emptiness that he'd never allowed himself to acknowledge. 

It was a space that Chanyeol, and their six hatchlings, had filled so completely that at some point he'd forgot it was ever even there in the first place. 

Baekhyun had never believed that he'd ever find happiness in his mess of a life and shady history, had never believed that he _deserved_ happiness. 

But Chanyeol had single handedly proven to him that he _did_ deserve to be happy, and that he _could_ be happy- because with Chanyeol, he undeniably was. 

CC: Agrippa_ 

Twitter: Agrippaaa 


End file.
